Sesshoumaru's Mate: A Valentine's Story ON HOLD
by ElegantPaws
Summary: Power is always held in the smallest of things. Something a Taiyoukai would soon come to realize.Pairing Sesshoumaru & Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**Sesshoumaru's Mate – A Valentine's Story**

**Disclaimer:** The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance ,we would not have fodder.

**Title: Sesshoumaru's Mate – A Valentine's Story  
Author ElegantPaws**

**Genre: AU**

**Rating: Mature - Sexual Content Where Applicable  
Edited by: Meara  
**

**Summary:** Power is always held in the smallest of things. Something a Taiyoukai would soon come to realize.

**Part 1 - Continuity**

"Do you remember the near galvanic fights we use to have?"

"Fortunately, I have selective memory, my dear. Otherwise we neither of us would have survived these many centuries in tact."

"Hnnnn, _**do you really**_?" she said flatly turning to look at her husband of 600 years with amusement. According to him, he was reading the Sunday paper. In reality, he had his favorite Sudoku well hidden within the pages, a secret she allowed him to keep. Another frivolous pursuit he would never admit amongst many.

"It's Sango's birthday next Friday."

"Why are you sharing this unimportant detail with me? Invariably it means you have hatched some scheme, not to my liking. Take her to lunch as you usually do, or a spa or whatever appeals."

"Such a romantic man, you are."

"I am not a man. Male yes, man no," he said indignantly, quirking one silvery brow at his mate.

The sound of fitful breathing was heard by Kagome on the other side of the door. Even after all this time, the little kappa still remained timid, when the Western Lord was in residence; even though he had not kicked him in centuries, simply for being.

"Come in, Jaken." Kagome said pleasantly, seating herself on the chaise, ignoring her husband's sharp intact of breath and sudden glacial expression. It remained a game of his; would that Jaken knew.

**EP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sesshoumaru's Mate – A Valentine's Story**

**Disclaimer:** The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance ,we would not have fodder.

**Title: Sesshoumaru's Mate – A Valentine's Story  
Author ElegantPaws**

**Genre: AU**

**Rating: Mature - Sexual Content Where Applicable  
Edited by: Meara  
**

**

* * *

Go Terms**

**Goban**_ – The board played on, usually made of wood._

**Goishi**_ – Stones, black (slate) and white (clam shell)_

**Goke**_ – Bowl that keeps your stones before and after play. Its lid used to keep the captured stones of your opponent._

**

* * *

Part 2 – The Content of Two Minds**

Inuyasha watched through the floor to ceiling windows of the Sesshoumaru's study as the snow danced on the wind, falling gently to the ground beneath, muffling the playful cries of their respective young.

Tsuki had the upper hand at the moment as she sat atop Yoshiro, feeding him a snowball. The garden's trees and shrubbery were made uniform in color with the pristine blanket of white, but for the gentle meandering flow of the stream.

The hanyou's chiseled features, enhanced by the winter sun light, struck Sesshoumaru, not for the first time, as noble; reminiscent of their father. Inuyasha, despite himself, had acquired some semblance of dignity and refinement with age. Not of body per say but in demeanor. No longer easily riled by the slightest perceived inequity; time, family and belonging had done its work.

"There is no question, she is yours," Sesshoumaru said bluntly, giving his brother a sidelong glare as he came into the study and slide the shoji closed. "Shall we begin?"

"He'll eventually learn to fight back, don't worry. He is calmer than Satori was at that age. She'd have had Tsuki in a headlock by now." Inuyasha chuckled. "Yoshiro is more like 'Gome in nature, thank the Kami. Narcissistic bastard that you are, he even looks like you spit him out yourself. Still, he's a good kid and ya gotta admire those fine ears of his. They're almost as cute as mine," Inuyasha said while twitching his to emphasize the point.

The sound of silken garments rustling behind, telling Inuyasha, his brother had seated himself on his side of the goban in preparation for the games continuation. Inuyasha felt the pleasurable spike of his brother's jyaki and secretively smiled.

He, too, looked forward to the end of their work out, because it meant for several hours they would be at peace in each others presence, while they dueled in this way.

Who knew a simple gift from Kagome's belated grandfather would stand the test of time and forge this bond in polar opposites.

-I-

Both males gazed at the board meditatively, studying the stones already in play.

Amused, warm amber turning to look into narrowed, pale citrine which continued to feign boredom, though the Taiyoukai's aura said otherwise.

"Are we playing or not?" Sesshoumaru asked with contrived indifference. Something else the Western Lord would never admit, he enjoyed the conversation of the hand in the play of the stones.

To the Taiyoukai's complete surprise, over time, Inuyasha had become a worthy opponent and currently had him in false seki, an unexpected turn of events that pleased him immeasurably.

"You're getting old and impatient, big brother. I nearly had you in the dojo this morning," Inuyasha responded as he settled into position on the tatami. He folded his long legs gracefully and reached for his Goke; its cherry wood lid already filling with slate goishi forsaken in their play the previous week.

Just to be irritating, the hanyou shook the lid, bringing Sesshoumaru's eyes to its contents, then snorted as he noted the studied bland expression on his elder sibling's face. The only evidence of Sesshoumaru's displeasure at being forced into a literal corner on the board, a minor tick below his right eye as he poured sake into each drinking bowl.

"Juvenile," murmured the Western Lord, returning his eyes to the goban and the shared liberties left to both players. If he played either point, Inuyasha would capture his stones but there was the other option.

"My point exactly. You're old, not quite as swift. In the old days, you would have seen what I intended to do. Or was something else on your mind last week?" Inuyasha said, without looking up. Kagome had asked him to broach the subject of Satori's potential mate.

Bowing, he took his own bowl and downed the sake, furtively looking over the bowl's rim at the handsome, ever expressionless, features in front of him.

Sesshoumaru had paled visibly at his intuitive observation, his lips thinning.

"Satori might have chosen a Mate, as you well know. Kagome sees no issue with him. I, on the other hand, do. We know nothing of him."

Inuyasha shook his head and studied his brother with a half smile. Where he always acted on instinct, Sesshoumaru continued to require minute details before making any decision. This included giving tacit approval to his eldest child's choice of Mate.

"Shippou was damn lucky you liked him or you would have gotten your drawers in a knot there too, with Rin. Is it because he's Western, or the human factor?"

"Neither. It would be my preference she followed the path of her ancestry, yes, but he is without history, without family. There are no tangible means of checking his background and true nature."

"Have him come to Sango's party. He'll be surrounded and I'll sniff him out some more. It's not like they are getting hitched anytime soon. We'll sort it."

"Hn."

Contemplative silence followed as they both turned their attention to the game.

-I-

Inuyasha saw it, finally.

There was actually a means of escape on the goban for Sesshoumaru. The hanyou was the one actually in true seki all along. The Taiyoukai had sacrificed the precious stones for this one move. He might have known. His brother had always understood his weaknesses and instant gratification was one of them. The joy of capturing the obvious had cost him the game.

The subtle quirk of Sesshoumaru's upper lip as he looked across into his brother's large, amber eyes said it all as he made his move, barely resisting the urge to shake his bowl's lid in conquest.

"The game, Inuyasha is not always to the swift, but to he who endures."

"Feh….you do realize you're paraphrasing their bible and it happens to be Western?" said the Hanyou, folding his arms within his haori, smugly.

'_The race is not always to the swift, nor the battle to the strong_.' "You'd do well to remember the rest of that phrase you just butchered, Lord Know-It-All.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, smiling in thought. Yes, Inuyasha had acquired some semblance of grace, under Ayame's careful, loving tutelage, despite himself.

"Shall we join the ladies and the pups? I believe it is time for the noon meal?"

"Whatever. I'll get ya next time."

"This Sesshoumaru looks forward to this eventuality…in the distant future."

"Asshole."

"Hanyou."

There would be other Sundays, other opportunities to continue the play of two minds in the guise of a game.

**

* * *

Author's Note**

May peace find you this Sunday, have a wonderful week.

**EP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance ,we would not have fodder.

**Title: Sesshoumaru's Mate – A Valentine's Story  
Author ElegantPaws**

**Genre: AU**

**Rating: Mature - Sexual Content Where Applicable  
Edited by: Meara  
**

**Part 3 – In The Eye of the Beholder**

Jaken had fainted. He had become the past master of these, overly dramatic, turns of late.

Fanning the retainer with her linen handkerchief, Kagome rolled her eyes and stooped next to the prostrate kappa, waiting for him to get his story straight. She had less than an hour to get to her meeting with or without Sesshoumaru.

"Jaken, I simply asked you where was Lord Sesshoumaru. If you don't mind simply answering me directly for once and stop with the play acting, have you forgotten I am a Miko?"

One bulbous eye popped open warily, an apologetic grimace on his little green face.

"Well, where is your Lord and Master, exactly? I know you know. He left before the crack of dawn and don't tell me he forgot we had an important meeting this morning."

It was one thing to give against key members of the Preservation Society, it was quite another to outright snub them cold since they had not readily acquiesced to his autocratic views at the last meeting. 'Bombastic Ass,' Kagome thought irritably. Gone were the days when the Taiyoukai could simply behead key members not towing his line and have done with it. Sesshoumaru had never been very good at negotiations. That had always fallen to his Mate as the velvet glove caressing his steel.

"Lady Sat-Satori's possible betrothed…My…my Master and Lord Inuyasha are- are investigating a lead," Jaken responded near tears, snagging the handkerchief and blowing into it, rather copiously.

Kagome rose, straightening her skirt, waving her hand about as she strode off, her posture determined.

"Feel free to keep that, Jaken. Tell him where I am and that I would appreciate his support, when he deigns to have the time. Inform my Lord that Satori will be giving her first public speech today at the council in case it also slipped his mind."

Jaken shuddered. This promised to be one of those days in which he wished desperately for safe passage to another time and space.

It had never failed to amaze Kagome the instant transformation of more than three quarters of those present back to their youkai forms as the doors closed to the inner chambers of the council.

The Miko winked at her eldest son, Shippou, and her heavily pregnant daughter, Rin, as she passed them in their aisle seats as she headed to the front to take her place beside the Chief of Council, demure expression in place. Where was Satori? She promised faithful to be on time.

'Just like her Father,' the Priestess shook her head in frustration.

With luck, it would be a long boring meeting of protocol, giving her more than enough time to regain her cool. Right now, she wanted to rip Sesshoumaru a new one, but it could wait until evening.

Jaken looked about him nervously. He raised a tiny, clawed hand to rap on the outer fusuma that lead circuitously down the path to the library.

"iCome, Jaken./i" beckoned a commanding feminine voice within his head. No matter how often this occurred, it never failed to jar the kappa's delicate nervous system.

Sliding the shoji open with trepidation, Jaken gawked at the female who was currently levitating the room's furnishings with a thoroughly bored expression.

Her bone straight, midnight tresses floated about her like a curtain. Exquisite features bore the distinct traces of her father's lineage. Maroon marking delicately etched her high cheekbones, lids and wrists, long, shell-like talons currently being used like a conductor's baton. Vibrant, somewhat cruel hazel eyes looked at Jaken with no small amount of predatory amusement. Satori smelt his fear.

Her nanny had always been a bit of a clockwork mouse, ever fearful of his own tiny shadow. Father was to blame, of course, and come to think of it, Rin and Shippou. Both had taken delight in their youth torturing the little reptilian. Something Mother had never allowed her to do…unfortunately.

"I'm practicing." Satori said, stating the obvious as Jaken's small round body joined the other items within the room mid air.

"My Lady, far be it for your most humble servant …" sputtered the Western Lord's retainer trying to maintain his cool.

"Jaken, do save the groveling for Father, I would never hurt you and am perfectly aware of the time constraints. I think I will try the cumulous route today as opposed to the car. Thoughts?"

The little retainer's eyes bugged in fear, "Do you think that wise, my Lady? Suppose a ningen sees? Few know of your true abilities outside the family."

Satori growled.

Her father was coming down the hall and he was not pleased. Ready, as always, to spoil her fun. Delicate feminine fangs protruding from rose petal lips in anger as she clenched her teeth in anticipation of his rebuke.

Jaken felt the Western Lord's presence and thanked the Kami in advance for his probable intervention. Lady Satori could be _difficult_ at times. She was like her father, willful and somewhat predisposed to violence.

Silently, the shoji slid open, the towering presence of the Taiyoukai in the doorway, quietly taking in the current condition of his study. ib'_**She is moving towards mastery**_. _**One day soon, this amulet will pass to her.**_'/i/b

"Your symmetry needs work. The energies used are adequate with respect to inanimate objects. Note, however, Jaken is nearly touching the ceiling. That shows a lack of concentration on your part and an inability to control things with a mind of their own, however rudimentary. You must move beyond his fear and treat him just as you do the low table. Do not take his emotions into account by keeping him clear of the other objects. Only then will you attain mastery."

Raising one clawed hand, he summoned his first born child from her seated position. "We have a meeting to attend. You will change. You know your Mother's predisposition for arguing a point to death. Be quick. We still have time."

Satori sighed and lowered the kappa, being careful not to jostle him and the furnishings, before casually unwinding her legs and standing in front of her father in her favored attire of jeans and tee-shirt. Though not as tall, she still reached the Taiyoukai's chin, a full foot taller than her Mother.

"Yes, Father," she responded diffidently, meeting the Western Lord's gaze in challenge. Not for Satori was obeisance.

"Invite him to Sango's ball. It is your Mother's wish."

"But not yours, of course. He does have a name, Father. It's Patrick. I love him and will protect him with my life, against all comers," Satori answered carefully, as the earth below sped by the cumulous cloud she and her sire shared.

None beneath were the wiser of their presence. She had mastered her Mother's latent skills for cloaking, something the Taiyoukai could never do on the visible level.

"Hn."

'i_Indeed, Father/i_,' came the sudden thought in his mind's eye, before he blocked her.

"You are being intrusive, Satori. We have spoken of this before. Do not force my hand."

"Forgive me." Satori said quietly, keeping her head forward.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slid off his daughter's strained, delicate features. They truly were alike, even in how she held her little chin resolutely. He, too, remembered challenging his father at this age, the rationale different however. To the Taiyoukai's mind there remained but only one issue. How best to arrange the tiresome, medical student's imminent demise or disappearance. Either would do under the circumstances. This 'Patrick' was simply unsuitable and would prove a distraction. Satori had been born for a reason, regardless of the normalcy they tried to instill in her day-to-day life. All was not to be lost for a mere infatuation that was sure to pass. Her destiny was to save the world as they knew it.

**EP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance ,we would not have fodder.

**Title: Sesshoumaru's Mate – A Valentine's Story  
Author ElegantPaws**

**Genre: AU**

**Rating: Mature - Sexual content, you have been warned.**

**Edited by: Meara  
**

**Part 4 – Spaces Between Words**

Yoshiro toyed with his food at the dinner table. Sun-kissed amber watched furtively the rigid set of his Mother's jaw line as she reached for the condiment caddy, her fingers brushing that of his Father's briefly. Her hand recoiled as though burnt by her husband's touch.

Satori sighed and winked at her baby brother across the low table, having missed nothing of the exchange between their parents.

"Oka-saan?"

Warm brown eyes turned to her daughter, the love light evident in the Priestess' expression.

"Yes, baby? What is it?" Kagome said gently, leveling Sesshoumaru with a frigid glare before reaching once more for the lemon grass dressing.

"Do you think the speech had the desired effect?" Satori asked, reciprocating the gentle tone as she handed her the spice, avoiding a confrontation.

"You handled yourself marvelously well, my daughter. I am very proud of you. It would have been nice, however, had you stayed post meeting to speak with those in attendance. It doesn't hurt to get to know the members of the board and let them realize that you are another _approachable_ member of the Taishou Clan. Honey always garners more than vinegar in attitude, I have always found. You will need the majority support when the time comes."

Kagome's tone and intimation was not lost on the Master of the Clan Taishou. He growled under his breath and leveled his Mate with a look that would have sent most scurrying, but not one Taishou Kagome, Lady of the Western Lands.

"Fawning on moronic asses is equally a waste of time, Satori. Choose your battles. You did exceptionally well and you made proud the House of Taishou on this day. This Sesshoumaru expects nothing less. You are his daughter."

Small, puppy ears twitched at the cadence of his father's voice.

"Yoshiro, my son, have you something to say?" inquired a deep baritone in question, passing the rolls to his youngest child. Yoshiro was far too willowy for his age.

A uncertain expression came over Yoshiro's face as he took the basket and looked to his Mother who smiled at him in approval, her own eyes skating over the Taiyoukai.

"Yes, Father."

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru said somewhat impatiently as he watched his son meticulously tear and butter the roll.

"Can you speak to Mother directly? I hate it when you both do this."

Sesshoumaru quirked a silver brow in disapproval, not having anticipated the directness of his first born son's response. He was far too much like his Mother at times for the Taiyoukai's liking. Served him right for not only mating a ningen, but a Miko (his sworn enemy) with a mind of her own, who did not yet, still know her place as Mate to a Taiyoukai and probably never would; irritating delectable bitch.

"Yoshiro, it is not your place, however well meaning, to dictate how your Mother and I choose to conduct our differences. You are a pup."

"I know, Otousan. Seen and not heard," Yoshiro said dryly.

Kagome pulled her long tresses over one shoulder in annoyance and toyed with the ends of her hair, as her fork clattered to the delicate porcelain plate.

"My Lord, not to be difficult, but we share a private meal once a day with our children. We agreed, quite a long time ago, that what our children felt would always take precedence regardless of anyone's _particular_ mood," Kagome hissed through clenched teeth.

The Western Lord gave his wife an icy glare to no avail. She was apparently still angry about his earlier conduct with respect to the insufferable young, youkai male at Council.

"Yoshi, lets go watch TV. I think _The Apprentice_ is on, and the Baldwin brother, I am sure, is about to buy it."

Yoshiro beamed at his elder sister following her lead.

"No way, I think Gene Simmons of KISS is. I bet you one week of dojo practice on that!" her younger brother said excitedly, as both took their respective plates and exited the room, arguing the premise. Completing forgetting their manners and leaving the dining room without any by-your-leave of their parents, particularly that of their sire, Lord Sesshoumaru, who watched as the shoji closed behind with marked irritation.

"This is your doing, woman. In my day…"

"Shut it, Mister Taishou! Don't make me come over there," Kagome said under her breath, eyeing her blood-orange slice with rage, forking it into her mouth and chewing.

The way both had walked in late to the council meeting casually as though all were there at their behest still rankled. The Taiyoukai had yet to apologize and the rather brutal way he had dislodged her seating companion was equally reprehensible. She was sure the young youkai male had sustained a broken arm; all because he had shown deference to the Western Lady.

It had been decided, ages past that the evening meal was to be strictly a family affair; always. It was a time to have privacy within the true family grouping, away from the protocol of the day and prying eyes. This ritual had been kept for near on 400 years.

The Western Lord eyed his Mate with veiled amusement belying his feigned annoyance at her candor.

"Exactly, what would you do woman, if you did come over here?" he asked blandly, forking a morsel of the citrus fruit between his lips delicately and chewing, his eyes never leaving hers. Even now, he wanted to take her, effectively putting her in her place, screaming his name to the heavens, as she had always done. Time had never dulled their ardor for one another.

"Sex, Sesshoumaru, does not solve anything." Kagome said between gritted teeth, understanding the innuendo of his silken tone.

Choosing to change the subject and look away, the Miko studied her plate, ignoring the electric current in the air between them as paramours and Mates. It was one thing to be angry at him, but his touch always lead to the inevitable results. If she wanted to pretend to be vaguely coherent in his presence or the scent of him, she needed to get her grievance out first. Make up sex was a given and always satisfying.

"It is not meant to solve anything, woman," The Western Lord stated matter-of-factly, getting up and approaching her end of the table with slow, predatory precision.

Kagome's heart raced, as she watched her husband's approach, licking her lips involuntarily. The slim fitting jeans, poured over his long, well-muscled legs, the dark maroon silk shirt, accentuating his broad shoulders and well defined biceps. She was done for. Her own body, evil, treacherous thing it was, began to tingle in anticipation of his touch and her inevitable surrender. This had always been a sticking point between them, which he used as the delicious weapon it was.

Both had decided eons before, they would space their children by centuries. Unlike most women, she had a choice due to her husband's rut cycle. Yoshiro needed a sibling closer to his own age and well, if truth be told. Kagome had been feeling broody of late. Fortunately, or unfortunately Sesshoumaru knew this and was more than willing to do the deed at her behest. It was just patently unfair that he chose now to use his superior powers of seduction to take her mind off the pressing issue of the moment.

Soft, velvety lips captured hers in a searing kiss.

Breathlessly, the Miko spoke. "Do you have something against our bed chamber? Neither of our children were conceived in it."

"Incorrect, my delicious little fire brand. Satori was conceived the night of the Houjo incident and that was in your bedroom, at the time." Sesshoumaru smirked, against her lips, as long, delicate fingers wound his pewter tendrils around slender digits.

"I stand corrected," Kagome moaned, as warm lips assailed her cleavage hungrily.

**-I-**

"Sesshoumaru, my love, we need to talk," the Priestess said breathing erratically, strong hands lifting her into a warm embrace; his need for her evident in the generous protrusion of his inseam - damn him! Her own desire evident to his senses. This was always the way between them; eternal, sacred and ephemeral was their lust for one another's completion.

Annoyed, he was being interrupted in his detailed study of the soft, feminine flesh beneath his lips. "Later, this Sesshoumaru intends to bury himself within your depths."

"Perv…"

"Indeed."

**- I -**

"Why are Mom and Dad like that?" Yoshiro asked his sister.

"Mom is stronger than most women Dad would have encountered. I think it has much to do with why they remain attracted to each other. She doesn't surrender to his will easily, if at all, unless it suits her. Daddy is about conquest, as we know. Mommy is unconquerable, and so he keeps trying…never truly expecting to succeed."

The silver headed boy nodded as they watched the flat screen in fascination while "The Donald" fired the lead singer of KISS with his usual vituperative commentary.

Satori chuckled, high-fiving her baby brother. He had called it right. It would promise to be a week of catching his baseballs or teaching him how to master his inherent skills of the Toxic Flower Claw, or perhaps how to defeat Tsuki in physical play. It mattered not. These days they spent very little downtime together so she looked forward to their private moments.

"Where is Master Jaken, really?"

She snickered. "Finding his way out of a maze. He was annoying me. So, I gave him something to do."

"Satori! That was unkind. You know he means well and you lied to Mother about his whereabouts at dinner," her little brother said in censure, raising one silver brow indignantly.

"Brother or sister, you think?" Yoshiro said quietly after a time, seeming attention on the flat-screen in front of him, as they ate popcorn companionably.

In no way could it have been easy for Yoshiro (very much like Uncle Souta) having to play second fiddle to his elder sibling, though he, too, had come into his own as the keeper of the Higurashi Shrine in absentia. Uncle Souta's mating with Ookami Prince's first daughter, extending his lifespan not quite matching his elder sister's but sufficient to ensure the Higurashi continuity in name.

"I think another brother," Satori said, hazel eyes amused, as she shoved Yoshiro playfully wondering where he had acquired such dignity and poise. In some ways he was older than she was and far less inclined to emotional displays.

"Nah, little sister. Bet she has my hair. Mommy likes Daddy's hair."

"Mommy….likes ….Daddy, period." Satori said softly.

"Hnnn," Yoshiro agreed.

Both snickered and blushed at the obvious as Mister Trump stood up about to blow a gasket at the contestants general incompetence, Buffon intact.

**- I -**

Kagome shuddered, the feel of his dexterous tongue, always proving her undoing in moments like these as he glided up her body, settling himself between her thighs. The quiet rustle of crumpled linen sheets the only other sound in the room.

A gentle sated purr came from her own lips in acquiescence.

"It's unfair," she breathed, stretching languidly beneath the smug male above her.

"What, my Mate, do you perceive as unfair?"

"How your very touch unhinges me, even after all this time. Nothing else has this effect on my body," she purred, locking her legs about his midsection. Brown eyes flecked with amber looking into his ruby orbs.

"You are in love with my touch. I find your body sacred and delicious. Time has nothing to do with this feeling. You are my chosen Mate, the mother of my pups," the Western Lord murmured against Kagome's neck as he bit into her mark.

Kagome tensed against the burn of his fangs as they entered her flesh. An involuntarily trickle of ambrosia leaking from her nether regions, coating his rigid length which slide languidly between her lips in acknowledgement of their mutual attraction to one another.

"Kiss me, my Lord," moaned the Miko, as his head dipped, taking one pebbled nipple between his teeth. He entered her forcefully, before recapturing her cherry red lips.

She remained tight around his heated girth; almost painfully so against his distended member. Sesshoumaru shuddered in ecstasy. His mind wondering absently, if there would ever come a time when he took his Mate and he did not feel this bliss upon entering her scorching womanhood; this perfect sense of completion in her intimate grip.

**- I -**

Morning had come, many hours hence. Though lacking in sleep, the sight of the ocean calmed the Miko, as it had done for centuries. In two days hence would be her sister and friend's party.

A warm, callused hand placed the lined silken robe upon feminine shoulders.

Gentle, warm lips caressing a pale, right shoulder, flaxen tendrils touching her cheek.

"Why are you awake?" the Taiyoukai whisper next to Kagome's shell-pink ear, arms enfolded the Miko's waist. The feel and scent of fresh linen, enveloping her as they both watched the sun rise over the ocean's horizon, breath for breath as they stood on their bed chamber's balcony.

"Patrick Maeve Brennan," Kagome answered quietly anticipating her Mate's response.

Sesshoumaru stiffened behind Kagome, her hands clasping his clawed ones, keeping them about her waist with force.

"Let me make this clear, my love. I do think it queer that he has no family but equally, should he do anything to harm our daughter, I will kill him without a second thought," Kagome said flatly, her gaze never leaving the orangey glow of the rising sun.

"And?" The Western Lord queried, relaxing into his wife's hold.

"I think it only understandable. Fathers and Daughters have an intrinsic pact. Know I understand and will not stand in your way to seek knowledge of his life and his forbearers. Do know, however, our children deserve what we have."

"Satori is different, Kagome." Sesshoumaru responded, his frigid gaze firmly set on the horizon as he held his Mate.

"She is a young woman, who deserves the same love I feel in your arms. It would be wrong to deny her what we have. Equally, should Patrick prove to be the enemy that has been foretold, I as your Mate, Wife and companion will beat you to the punch. Allow them time, my Lord. Satori is no one's fool. The Council recognizes there is a rising change in the air, hence her acceptance."

"Hnnn."

"Allow her human emotions."

"I do not wish my first born child to be hurt. Death will come swiftly to anyone causing this," Sesshoumaru answered before removing his hands from his Mate's grip.

He had more than one entity to protect.

**EP**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance ,we would not have fodder.

**Title: Sesshoumaru's Mate – A Valentine's Story  
Author ElegantPaws**

**Genre: AU**

**Rating: Mature – Implied sexual content, you have been warned.**

**Edited by: Meara  
**

**Part 5 – Hide and **_**Go**_** Seek**

Amidst the chaos of frantic calls and the boom of thunder was heard baying.

Raiden was lost. Inuyasha's youngest child was out in the freezing cold, defenseless.

The irony of the situation was entirely lost on the Hanyou, but not so the drenched Taiyoukai. Raiden's namesake was the ancient god of thunder.

"RAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIDDDDEN!" bellowed Inuyasha, before uttering a low call that traveled on the wind accompanied by his brother's to no avail.

Sesshoumaru twitched, though the Hanyou was at least three quarters of a mile from him, the terror in his sibling's voice was evident and justified. The tiny boy was his first son and youngest child, not yet equipped to be outdoors by himself. What had possessed Tsuki and Yoshiro, who knew better, to engage the pup in a game of Hide-and-Go-Seek in this inclement weather escaped the Taiyoukai.

The Western Lord closed his eyes and breathed out slowly releasing his jyaki in search of the little male's fragile youki.

Rapidly approaching feet stopped within inches of the Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru growled in warning.

"Go inside, Yoshiro. We will speak of this when the pup is found. You've dishonored me."

"But, Father…please," pleaded the Lord's first born son, beginning to cry in frustration and shame. "No! I wish to help find him. He is mine, too. We never meant for this…"

"Excuses! Get out of my sight!" snapped the Taiyoukai, whirling to face the chastised boy, the very picture of himself but for those damn ears and the resolute stubbornness of his Mother's eyes, though citrine like his own.

Drenched, the young, silver haired male stood his ground, gulping, unsure what would happen next. His father had never struck him. Then again, there was always a first time.

Seething with anger at Yoshiro's disobedience and vowing to have another futile chat with his Mate on the subject or rearing their pups, Sesshoumaru turned his back once more, steadying his nerves. He had no intentions of striking him.

The call came once more in the distance. Inuyasha was growing tired and desperate.

"Go to your, Uncle. I wish to be alone."

"Yes, Father. I-I'm sorry. We will find him."

Sesshoumaru did not answer. He took flight, uncaring that a ningen might see. It was a calculated risk. The 3,000 hectares of forest was private property; his private property. There was little in the way of clearing, the odds of being seen from this end of the estate was unlikely. He would have sensed if any ningen were near.

**-I-**

A blubbering, incoherent Jaken greeted the Western Lady at the front door. She was soaked to the skin and shivering.

"Jaken, what's wrong?" Kagome asked cautiously, thankful for the towel he handed her. It was damp already with his tears.

"My Lady, my Lady, Raiden has gone missing," wailed the little Kappa in his tiny claws. "The children, Tsuki, certainly not my Yoshiro, has lost the pup in the rain, playing a stupid ningen game. He is sure to freeze. He has a very delicate constitution. Master Sesshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha are searching …."

The sudden rush of cold air from the open front door made Jaken blink as it slammed behind her.

"My, Lady?" sniffed the little youkai, before tottering away to scold Tsuki once more for her lack of thought. Lord Sesshoumaru would blame him for this.

**-I-**

Kagome had never seen Inuyasha more terrified.

The Hanyou barely acknowledged her as he slashed through the trees with his claws, his hands covered in blood as the shrubs and low lying bramble took its toll on his flesh. She managed to keep up with him, wondering where in hell Sesshoumaru was in all this. Looking back, she noted Yoshiro was keeping pace nicely with his Uncle and herself, though winded.

A little mewl.

All stopped, listening intently.

"It came from over there," said Yoshiro with relief. Kagome pressed a finger to her lips.

The sound came again, very faint. Inuyasha snarled, as the Miko grasped his hand, willing him to be still, closing her eyes and focusing. Nothing, it was as though there was a barrier around the pup with a tiny window of opportunity to hear him. She did finally sense Sesshoumaru's presence finally as he approached rapidly from the West.

"Sesshoumaru is coming."

"Fine, wait for him. I'm gonna find my pup, before he freezes to death."

"Or his mother kills you, whichever comes first," snapped Kagome. "You're lucky she is out with Satori and Sango, or all of you would be dead meat!" The Priestess stilled, mid lecture, just as Inuyasha was about to defend his parenting skills.

"Shhhhhhh!" Yoshiro hissed.

The little, plaintive cry came again and just as quickly stopped.

"Sesshoumaru, there is a barrier. It feels as though a door opens and closes. I can sense him and then it stops before I can detect where he actually is," Kagome said moving towards her Mate.

"There is magic here, an ancient magic, Kagome." said the Western Lord quietly as his jyaki rose to the surface. "Yoshiro, go back to the house now, alert Masaru and Kioshi. You are to remain inside with Jaken. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Father." Yoshiro took to his heels. There was a time and place for arguing. This was not it.

**-I-**

Raiden exposed little fangs in warning up at ningen reaching for him.

"It's okay, little one. I just want to get you out of the cold. I will not hurt you."

The little demon snarled defensively, pulling his body into a tight ball away from the large hands slowly approaching him.

Pale Grey-Blue eyes watched as the boy flinched in pain.

"Is your ankle hurt? Can I look at it?" asked the ningen quietly, removing his long, leather duster then gently laying it over the little male before raising himself to his full imposing height then retreating a few steps.

Guarded golden eyes looked up at him, one little, clawed hand pulling the coat more snuggly about him before grimacing.

"How did you get here little guy?"

No response.

Baying. He heard the call of a wolf, no wolves. Not a good sign.

The tall male turned at the dissonant sound that echoed around him.

"I'm sorry, Sport, but I need to get us both out of here. They don't sound too friendly and I don't think I want to leave you to be some wolf's snack, so I'm going to pick you up." said the tall, pale male with an impish smile at his charge.

Raiden squirmed in his hold, the wind and rain beat down on them both as the male lopped towards his vehicle.

Again the low howl, this time accompanied with a frantic female voice.

"RAIDEN!"

He stilled, relaxing his grip on the small being in his arms. An answering, piercing mewl came out of the lips of his bundle.

A swirl of light and the presence of something rather sharp and pointed at his throat registered with the pale, lanky male who stood his ground, somewhat afraid to move.

"Put him down, now!" snarled an angry male with bright red eyes.

Gently, he gave the little, wet bundle to the familiar looking female. She was the only friendly face. He was surrounded and from the general feel of the testosterone level around him, he was in grave danger. Pointedly looking at the beautiful, little woman he felt compelled to speak. She seemed so familiar.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Kagome's eyes widened, as the pieces began to fit.

All became clear in a flash. Turning his head cautiously (not wanting his jugular severed) and looked directly into the pale yellow eyes of the aggravated, male youkai next to him.

"Mister Taishou?" queried a deeply, accented lilt.

Sesshoumaru quirked his sodden head, loosening his grip. 'The male is Celtic in origin.'

The livid male with the ruby eyes rudely interrupted, yanking him from the other male's grasp. "Never mind him, pervert. What the fuck were you doing with my kid?!"

"Inuyasha, let him go…I think he is…" the Western Lady began, holding the trembling Raiden in her arms.

"Patrick! You came!" squealed Satori in delight, pushing her Uncle 'Yasha away and jumping in her boyfriend's arms.

Kagome side stepped her Mate and turned on him giving him 'the look' before commenting.

"I think our Raiden for one has had enough adventures for one day," The Priestess said, handing the sodden bundle to his father. "Try not to lose him before we get back to the house, Lord Inubrata."

The Hanyou was too pre-occupied with checking his son for damage to bother with a rebuttal as he loped back to the main house through the freezing rain.

Sesshoumaru did not move. He was livid. There before him was his first born, snogging the living daylights out of a ningen male; a ningen male whose presence he did not feel, even now. The Western Lord looked down at his Mate accusingly. Somehow or other this was her fault entirely. He made a mental note to speak of this with her, too.

Kagome felt her mating mark tingle unpleasantly, she sighed.

"Satori? We should all get out of the rain…"

Raising her head with glazed eyes, Satori looked down at her mother dreamily then glanced at her father, immediately jumping out of Patrick's arms. The look on his face did not bode well for Patrick's survival this day. Wiping the pale male's mouth gingerly, removing the offending reminder of lipstick. She took his broad hand and turned on her heels and walked casually back to towards the main house, leaving her parents behind.

"Indecent!" snapped Sesshoumaru about to follow, having eyes only for the tall, lean, male who had the utter gall to look back with challenge and a furtive, knowing smirk.

A tug on his right arm swiftly brought the Taiyoukai around. "Leave it. We were like that once….still are, Sesshoumaru."

"This Sesshoumaru has never once shown impropriety in his conduct towards his Mate in full view of her clan."

Kagome quirked a brow, "Is that so? I distinctly remember being '_**walled**_' by you at my twentieth birthday party, only steps away from Mother and JiJi. Souta, almost caught us. In fact…." the Miko pursed her lips playfully, "I think he did actually, by the flame red of his cheeks at the time.

Sesshoumaru's eyes took on a feral aspect, his upper lip quirked. "You had been tempting me all evening, woman. Sidling by me with serving dishes, playing hostess in that next to nothing shift passing for a dress," he said approaching the Priestess.

She blushed.

"I'd like to point out, Lord Lusty that we are in an open field, but for that tree over there and it is freezing cold and snow is on the ground and I am hungry."

"And?" the Western Lord said dismissively, coiling his body around his Mate, as she shyly smiled up at him, feeling suddenly rather warm in all the right places.

"Come to think of it, I've never been '_**treed**_', my Lord."

A predatory smile graced the Western Lord's lips as they descended on hers. There would be time enough to rectify the 'Patrick' situation. There was a little matter of spreading his Miko's firm thighs about him that required his immediate attention.

**Author's Note**

**My apologies for the delay in the next two final chapters of this epilogue, I was on a birthday mini vacation. Another chapter will follow later this week and the final will be next week. Consider it my way of extending Valentine's Day wink. I'm allowed it's my birthday. Review responses will accompany Part 6 later this week.**

**EP**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honoured and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**Title: Sesshoumaru's Mate – A Valentine's Story  
Author ElegantPaws**

**Genre: AU**

**Edited by: Meara**

**Part 6 – The Coming of Padhraig **

"Well, I think that went rather well, don't you?" the young woman said breathlessly. She slid the shoji closed behind her carefully, hazel eyes sparkling as she looked hopefully upon the lanky being casually perusing one of her father's tomes.

Patrick shook his head slowly with a half smile, while closing the ancient, bound text of Celtic Folklore he happened to have found lying open on Lord Sesshoumaru's escritoire.

"If you mean, my love, luncheon was without bloodshed, then yes, Satori, it went swimmingly," Patrick smirked. "Come here," he added tiredly, the journey had taken its toll on the tall angular being and lunch was a complete disaster.

Satori at first did not move, choosing instead to hover at the door taking in his aura, which he never kept from her. He was tired and the jarring banter at the dining table had not gone over well. Uncle Yasha could be tiresome at times and it had taken everything within Patrick not to respond to the jibs and slights all throughout the meal.

"You're tired and still apprehensive," she answered, slowly beginning to approach him. Her own arms opened in welcome.

"Do you blame me?" responded Patrick.

Breathing in his scent, she folded her arms around his waist, assuming their favored position. His head rested atop her own, before his arms encompassed her, pulling her tightly into his embrace. She closed her eyes. The only other individuals she had ever felt this secure with in such close proximity were her parents and Uncle Yasha. This feeling she prized above all else. With Padhraig she was always safe and need not be constantly on guard with him. There was balance, a sense of certainty, she had never found these many centuries with any other until now.

"Father's bark is far greater than his bite and Mom is a romantic at heart," she murmured into his chest, nestling closer, basking in his warmth and protection.

"I would not take that wager, Satori." he answered in a steely tone, raising her chin and gently kissing her soft, pink lips, chastely, gently carding her silken tendrils between his fingers, enjoying the feel of her body next to his.

It had been months since they had last touched. Until this moment, he had not known how much he missed the simple act of unguarded touch.

"Perhaps, if you let them '_see you'_ that would help," she chided softly.

Satori took the opportunity to steal another kiss, while gently caressing the taut muscles of his lower back insistently, smiling as he relaxed into her touch.

"They are not at issue, and you know it," he said, releasing her abruptly. It always ended this way.

A soft, feminine growl of frustration escaped her lips, as she watched Patrick walk to the floor to ceiling window of her father's study in avoidance of the obvious.

"How many times must I tell you this?! You are safe here!" Satori hissed quietly, "Father is even more anal than you are! Nothing gets by him."

"Except myself and the other entity that still lurks on your lands in secret. It was a lousy idea to bring it here, what possessed you? You know my life is bound to it."

Closing her eyes, the young Miko's expression changed from pleading to furious.

"Do you actually think, we are not aware, something is out there? We have always been aware. The error you make now is to allow my father to believe that entity is you. Don't think it isn't in his mind to dispatch you. He is just simply trying to find a way that doesn't implicate the house of Taishou, or more accurately have Mom throw a fit of epic proportions should he kill you without reason."

Patrick turned at this revelation, gray-blue eyes, feral, in his pale, handsome face as an electric current danced between the Miko and the Warlock.

"The Western Lord is most welcome to try," whispered the ancient being with a smile that, though lacking the menace of fangs, would send shivers through the most brave of mortals and demons alike.

"Do not make me choose, Padraig. You won't like it," was the soft, resonant response.

"Is that a threat, my love?" was the diffident reply.

"Not in the least, my love. You just need to understand, if you want me, you have to take them as well. You are fooling no one and placing yourself and our relationship in grave danger with your diffidence and continued distrust of those who gave me life. You are showing me disrespect."

Satori's head swiveled in irritation as her eyes fell upon the shoji, just as Patrick's did simultaneously. She realized then, he had made his choice. He had chosen not to hide behind his barrier.

The shoji screen slid open, revealing a Taiyoukai, looking rather smug. '_Things are looking up. They are fighting. Satori is mercurial like her Mother. Perhaps I will not have to do away with the stripling after all._'

She lowered her head but not her eyes, delaying a fraction longer than was necessarily polite, under the circumstances. Satori's intent, to let her sire feel her displeasure at his ill timed entrance in a private conversation.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Patrick said, his steely gray-blue gaze never leaving frigid citrine.

Pale, astute amber slowly glided over the interloper with mild interest, taking in the closed book on the writing desk, then his daughter's exceptionally, livid countenance, before quirking a silver brow in Patrick's direction once more.

"Satori, we have an impromptu meeting with the Council." Sesshoumaru said with a bored tone, "Come, now."

"Grrrrrrr……. But my Lord, I'm in the middle…" Satori groaned tiredly, pinching her nose.

"Satori…your mother's overindulgence has created the illusion you have a say in these matters. You are Lady Satori of the House of Taishou and as such you have responsibilities that far exceed any _trivial_ personal matters. Much depends on you."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I hardly think our personal lives or private discourse are trivial and I resent your dismissal as such," Patrick said more sharply than he intended. He had met passive aggressive generals in his time, but this overbearing, dictatorial overlord took the cake. Alexander the Great was nothing in comparison.

Ignoring the Western Lord, the Warlock stepped towards the lithe, yet curvy female and cradling her in his arms, nestling her head under his, making quiet cooing sounds designed to comfort her frayed nerves. One hand made soothing circular motions against her lower back.

Satori sighed contentedly, one sleepy hazel eye looking at her father beseechingly before closing happily.

'_She is a young woman, who deserves the same love I feel in your arms. It would be wrong to deny her what we have_.'

The Western Lord was taken aback, not so much by the interloper's words, but the gentleness with which this _Patrick Plague_ held his first born pup as, what she was, the most precious entity in existence. It was clear, despite the Lord's misgivings', the upstart loved her deeply and would protect her with his own life. What was more, for the first time, Sesshoumaru could sense his being fully, devoid of masking barrier. He was ancient, far older than appearance would allow one to believe. Patrick, like himself, was a being of magic and great power, but not, of course, his equal.

Sesshoumaru sniffed imperiously, flashing a long, silken tendril, over one shoulder.

Padhraig Maeve Brennan had allowed himself to be seen by the Lord of the Western Lands, but why? Something new and infinitely more disturbing to Sesshoumaru's sensibilities clawed at his inner beast, demanding release, demanding acknowledgment.

"We must go." Sesshoumaru commanded, magnanimously, deciding he would ignore, just this once mind, Patrick's rebuttal. Those in the West were known for their less than decorous leanings and outspokenness.

Satori raised her head and smiled up at her protector winningly, kissing her finger tip and applying it to his soft lips in lieu of the real thing. Patrick winked down at her, releasing his possessive hold of her. He watched her pass her father and go through the door to prepare for the meeting, leaving both males behind.

"You will remain, Warlock. Lady Kagome will see to your needs until my return. We have much to speak of Padhraig Maeve Brennan. Be prepared to speak or die trying. We do not take well to serpents here," hissed the Lord of the Western Lands, golden eyes flecked with just a hint of ruby in warning.

-I-

"Thank you, Lady Kagome," said the medical student with a dazzling smile, meant to deflect the sudden overwhelming sense of foreboding he sensed in the Miko's presence.

Musical laughter filled the air between them as they both continued to stroll peacefully through the winding paths within the expansive tree-lined enclosure of the arboretum. Kagome pointed out this and that; all the while observing his reactions, intently.

"I can see why she fell for you; handsome, intelligent, disarmingly charming with just a hint of mystery. A lot like her father. Do call me Kagome," the Miko said pleasantly.

"This is very relaxing, my Lady, thank you," he said amicably, chivalrously allowing her to walk slightly ahead of him, leading the way.

From the moment they had opened the doors, he felt its pull. He smiled secretively. He had found it. His gift to Satori had to be retrieved before it proved his undoing.

Patrick nodded with genuine interest in Kagome's collection of rare horticultural specimens.

The Miko was not fooled in the least by his casual banter, as she observed his eyes flitting about in search of one object in particular. She too smiled secretively.

"Not at all, Mister Brennan," countered Kagome, "I simply assumed you needed a rest from the testosterone overload that was luncheon. You must forgive my husband and brother-in-law. They do mean well. A young woman's heart is at stake and possibly your own life."

He chuckled wryly, "Ahhh but Lady Taishou, I am fully aware of their reasoning and respect it. You are another matter entirely," he said softly. "With you, I will continue to tread lightly until such time that I have won your trust. On that note, please, be so kind as to call me by my given name, Patrick," he said equally casually, stopping to touch a yellow spotted phaleonopsis in bloom.

"Such a rare and beautiful, orchid and rather difficult to keep," he continued.

Kagome ignored his attempted aside.

"Why is that, Mister Brennan? You have nothing to fear from me. I, like, the Western Lord, simply wish to know your intentions towards our child," Kagome answered with a smile playing about her lips, but never quite meeting her eyes as she turned to gaze up at the striking male.

The lanky, being bowed deeply, if not awkwardly, attempting to mirror the correct deferential bow suited to her position as Taiyoukai's Mate and the mother of his love. Patrick did notice the continued formality between them. She did not trust him.

A soft hand touched his shoulder, bidding him rise. She had one tree in particular to show him; an ancient tree, the one Satori had brought back with her from Ireland. It had the appearance of a sapling.

"Let's not stand on ceremony. I so rarely get to show off my arboretum and it is my duty to keep you entertained since both Satori and Lord Sesshoumaru have been called away."

-I-

Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed in disapproval. He didn't like Kagome being in there alone with the unknown quantity that was Patrick and there was fuck all he could do about it either, without having a long heated discussion with the Miko.

From his right, the appealing, delicate scent of magnolia wafted to his nostrils.

"They're still talking," he offered preemptively, glad of the company.

"About?" replied Ayame, coming along side her Mate.

"Christianity, if you can believe it. Snakes, some guy named Padhraig and the Goshinboku and its similarity to something called a Yew, spirits, and shit" he answered distractedly.

Ayame's green eyes brightened in sudden understanding. "Patrick!"

Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "Yeah, what about him?"

"Padhraig is Gaelic for Patrick," she explained more slowly.

The Hanyou turned fully to the red-headed female in consternation.

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha queried with genuine wonder in his eyes. She never failed to surprise him.

She smiled up at him, shaking her head. "We are not the only supernatural beings that have ever lived, Inuyasha. On occasion, leave the dojo and spend a little more time in your father's library. It holds more knowledge than you could imagine. Lord Sesshoumaru has added to it recently, his emphasis seems to be Celtic lore of late."

"Oi!" Inuyasha half whispered indignantly, "I don't need books to tell me what I already know. He isn't to be trusted and he mates Satori over my dead body! We don't need weirdoes in this family. We have enough."

"Spoken like a protective, Uncle." Ayame chuckled as he pulled her tightly to him, nuzzling her neck.

"What's with the crack? I'm up to that idiot named Shakespeare you keep insisting I read and let me tell you that Danish Prince, Hamlet, is seriously fucked up and seeing things. I can already tell, he's for it," snorted the Hanyou, trying to maintain a serious expression.

Ayame looked at her mate sternly. How did he intend to scare off Patrick wearing a t-shirt that said, '_Who's Your Doggy?_'

She raised her lips to his with a provocative pout and a suggestive roll of her full hips against his. Inuyasha's golden eyes followed the playful tilt of her generous lower lip, involuntarily, licking his own. Damn, she was a vision. He pushed her away from him gently with a groan but not before copping a feel of her firm derriere and leaning into her, reciprocating her sensual, teasing motion with his semi-hardened length.

"Get inside woman, or I'll do you right here. You're too much of a distraction. I'm on duty. Sesshoumaru would have an aneurism if I left Kagome alone with Mr. Cocky Drawers in there to take care of you."

Ayame sighed, a sensual smile on her lips, as she leaned into his intimate caress.

"Promises, promises, my Lord."

The Hanyou's ears twitched, eyes growing hooded at his Mate's challenge. "Are you daring me, bitch?" he growled, nipping her ear teasingly. Ayame helped at the unexpected nip to her lobe.

"No…not exactly, Inuyasha. You would be here even if the Western Lord had not requested your presence. Kagome is your friend, your first real one, and mine. You both still underestimate the females in this Clan. We can take care of ourselves and our family. This is no longer the Feudal Era, where only the male dominates. Why do you think I am out here? Why do you think Sango is hanging precariously on a limb of the Goshinboku glaring at Padhraig as we speak, waiting for him to make one false move? We take care of our own, Puppy Ears."

"That's not the point. We wouldn't have mated ya otherwise. She is his to protect. I would expect him to protect you and he would, if I weren't around. It is what we do," Inuyasha retorted in a smug, self-righteous tone, not quite releasing his hold of his mate. She always felt so right in his arms.

Ayame quirking a brow up at the Hanyou in disbelief and shook her head. "Such a shame it doesn't apply to the children your women gift you with," she added sarcastically before turning and trudging back through the snow towards the house with a gentle sway of her hips.

"She just had to tell you, didn't she?" Inuyasha groused. "I'm gonna kick her ass when she stops blabbing all nicey nice with that scrawny twit in there."

"Inuyasha, I'm warning you, if you plan on rutting with me tonight, you will leave that subject very much alone or plan on bedding down in the Goshinboku," Ayame called out behind her. It was no idle threat as Inuyasha had learned from years of experience.

The Hanyou glowered at his mate's retreating hips as they swayed in a mesmerizing fashion away from him.

"Women," Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, his gaze returning to the arboretum, while he surreptitiously adjusting his inseam unhappily. Sesshoumaru owed him for this one.

He could not see them.

"Shit!" cursed, the Hanyou as he crept closer to listen, spying movement at the furthest corner within the extensive glass enclosure. Both were standing and admiring a sapling.

-I-

"Taxus baccata," Kagome said stooping near the three foot tree. "It is a member of the Conifer family. In the spring I intend to have it planted on the other side of the property. It hides its true being."

Patrick studied her profile with renewed suspicion, stopping in his tracks, measuring his next words before speaking.

"The English Yew, not exactly uncommon," he said with a bored tone. "They can be found in most churchyards in England to this day. I'm curious as to why you would have it in your collection?"

Kagome rose, her gaze still on the little tree. "Satori brought it back from her last visit with you. How odd, that you don't recognize it, especially as you gave it to her."

Patrick's features became rigid, finally understanding why Lady Kagome had brought him there.

"Yes I believe it is also called the Tree of Immortality. Romantic drivel, of course. Its fruit is quite poisonous to the human body, so please be careful," The medical student added warningly.

Kagome gazed up at him, "But I understand it is not poisonous to fellow magical beings and can in fact hold the souls of unearthly beings. It acts as hiding place for the spirits of Faeries, Witches and Warlocks; beings such as yourself. It is, like the Goshinboku, a portal to other times and spaces under the right circumstances."

The medical student stood his ground. He did not happen to like where the conversation and this stroll had led after all. His original suppositions were right. Her pleasantness through lunch, the absolute politesse she had shown as he talked of his homeland, her soft titters at his gallant jokes, had all been feigned. All had been designed to give him sufficient rope to hang himself if he was not careful. Her delicate manner had led him to the precipice, hook, line and sinker.

"I think, Mister Brennan, I find it most remarkable because of its presence, or its lack of one. It gives nothing of itself away. Every life form has an aura, but this particular sapling has none…very much like you," the Priestess said, rising and facing the tall male with a serene expression, awaiting his response.

"Who are you really, Padhraig? I know you know who we are; who we _really_ are. I suspect you have always known who our daughter is and her true purpose. I am giving you this opportunity to reveal yourself," Kagome said quietly, her gaze lowered demurely, a filmy glow surrounding her body as she continued to await a response.

"I don't understand?" Patrick said rather more quickly than he should have, stepping back a few paces, raising his own defensive barrier once more.

"Very good, Patrick, thank you for the confirmation. What were you doing in our fields earlier and I do not mean helping us to find the young pup, Raiden?"

Dark brown eyes looked into his, the flicker of a flame reflected in her irises, or so he thought.

He saw it in her stance; he saw it in her eyes; he saw it in the all encompassing aura that surrounded her. He was actually in danger. Possibly more danger than being alone with an enraged Taiyoukai, he was with a mother bound and determined to protect her young.

"Patrick, am I right in my understanding that Yew Trees are the keepers of ancient magic in Celtic lore?"

It was a clear statement, rather than a question.

He chuckled, "Fairy tales, my Lady, certainly you don't believe in such nonsense?" he countered dismissively, stepping further away from the Miko, in sudden need of refuge.

He had seriously misjudged the Priestess.

Patrick suddenly felt his skin begin to tingle as the Priestess' came closer to him. Before he recognized what was happening, her aura expanded exponentially around his; blocking any and all means of spiritual escape.

"Answer me," whispered the Miko, quietly almost sibilantly in a voice as old as time.

In a last ditch effort to protect himself, Patrick released a single burst of energy, which ricocheted, knocking him off his feet.

Icy, predatory, grey eyes looked up into dancing, amused brown. It had not been his imagination. The force that had knocked him on his ass was coming from the petite woman in waves. She hadn't even broken a sweat while turning his own energies against him. It had been over a thousand years since he had felt this defenseless. Neither the Romans, nor the Christians had ever managed this and he the last of the Druids. She was forcing him to show himself.

"No more games, Padhraig. I may call you Patrick, yes?" Kagome asked politely, stepping further into his aura.

"You have no idea what you are asking of me, my Lady. There is more at stake here beyond your simple curiosity," he cautioned, finally standing unsteadily.

"I do love Satori. I never thought I would ever find that for one such as myself. I too have a purpose. I cannot reveal myself, please. You must trust me. I have come to retrieve the gift. There is a presence here that lays dormant."

Kagome smiled knowingly, bowing her head. "We are aware of it, always have been. You on the other hand are the wild card we did not expect so soon."

Patrick blinked in shock. Satori had spoken the truth.

"Lord Sesshoumaru was right, but not in the way he thought. Your power reminds me of the presence we experienced earlier today while searching for Raiden. Your magic, Mister Brennan, the magic you hide within you, even now. What are you hiding from? Why are you here and what has this to do with our daughter?"

Patrick recoiled involuntarily, close to a thousand years hidden and now this mere slip of a woman with her gentle graces did what no armies had ever done.

"But how?" he asked, her small hands extended palms up towards him, requesting his own as she pulled him gently down to sit next to her near the manmade spring that closely followed the path they had taken.

"I could force your hand, even destroy you, but it is not my wish. You are alive because I sense no evil. I wasn't so sure when I brought you here." Kagome said evenly.

The oppressive cage he had felt surrounding him slowly dissipating, leaving him sapped of energy and in need of sleep.

"Rest, now." Kagome said quietly, caressing his cheek with one finger, maternally, her brows furrowed in worry as she watched his eyes close and his head lull to the side. She eased his head into her lap.

'_Was it to come so soon? Had they prepared her enough?'_

-I-

Patrick shivered as he awoke, barely able to breathe. Something rather heavy was on his chest and refused to shift. From what little he could see, he was once again in the field from earlier that day with one major point of difference, it was now night and the moon was full, casting a blue white glow to the snow beneath and about him.

This was not the interesting bit however. The Warlock had found the reason for his discomfort and inability to breathe. A large, fluffy, white paw was accosting him.

Patrick blinked repeatedly up at the owner of the paw, who by all appearances was none too pleased with his existence. There before him were the largest set of teeth he had ever had the misfortune of seeing up close and personal, along with the slavering maw it belonged to and piercing ruby eyes. Patrick twisted his head as best he could and blinked into the eyes. Somehow, they seemed familiar, those eyes in that aquiline white face with jagged markings, similar to Satori's when she was well and truly pissed.

This really wasn't his day, or for that matter, night by all accounts, thought Patrick as he gave in and simply fainted from lack of oxygen, but not before hearing a distant, feminine bellow coming to his rescue before his conscious mind faded.

"Taishou, Sesshoumaru, let him up now! Stop playing with our daughter's fiancé. He is not a tug toy!"

**Author's Note**

Terribly sorry for the delay, looking forward to your commentary, hope you enjoyed.

**EP**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**Title: Sesshoumaru's Mate – A Valentine's Story  
Author ElegantPaws**

**Genre: AU**

**Edited by: Meara**

**Part 7 – Life's in the Details**

"Will you be alright, Rin?" Norio asked solicitously. "Do you need anything?"

Rin's kind eyes appraised him. He had grown into his name rather well. A being of principles and chief overseer of the farming lands belonging to the Taiyoukai.

She smiled up at him in re-assurance. Perhaps there were, in actuality, too many pillow in the arch of her back, and yes, the ottoman had one two many pillows below her swollen feet, but his intent has been kind. He found her wondering the atrium in search of the perfect flower, as always, for the Taiyoukai's one and only vase that he kept in his study for just such a purpose.

"I'll be okay. I am sure you have more important things to do than keep a pregnant woman company, Norio," Rin replied, shifting herself uncomfortably. The sooner this pup was out the better, she could hardly breathe at times, but that was neither here nor there at the moment. Right now, she wanted the comfort and silence of her father's study. She had a rather important favor to ask him, preferably without her Mate's presence.

Norio looked at her, unsure she was telling him the truth. She was tired and pale. He knew how difficult this pregnancy had been thus far for the small woman. She had lost four in a row over the last three centuries and with each loss her spirits fell further.

"It is winter, Rin. If you don't mind, I beg you suffer my company until the Western Lord and the others have returned from the council meeting, or until Master Jaken has seen fit to return from town. You should not be alone at this time."

There was reproach in his tone, however veiled.

Rin chuckled. She knew when she was beaten. It had taken everything out of her as it was to get Shippou on his way this morning. In fact, a full scale tantrum on her part had to be enacted to get him to attend the council meeting where Patrick was introduced as the affianced to Lady Satori.

She smiled remembering the near seizure her adoptive father had the night before as they made their announcement at the formal dinner welcoming Patrick to the Clan.

"If you insist, my friend. We have known each other too long for me to fight with you now, when you are so determined." Rin sighed. It felt good to sit.

Norio stood, pleased with her acquiescence to his wish. Regardless of what she said, he had no intention of leaving her, long nursing a love of this woman who had saved his life with no thought to her own safety, centuries ago. It was the least he could do in turn.

"Tea, I think, and perhaps something to eat?"

"Oh yes please, just the tea. I don't think I could fit anything else in here," she said with a wink, rubbing her stomach.

Her current pallor worried him. Perhaps he should call the doctor? The pup was not due for another month, but considering the difficulty and her near death prior, should he risk hers and the Clan Taishou's ire in overstepping in this manner?

-I-

Sesshoumaru floored the gas pedal. Rin was alone at the family's winter home. Guilt assailed him. Shippou had to stay in his place, after much cajoling and their second argument in five hundred years. Something was amiss in the council, particularly those of the European caucus, who had taken an instant, and of course understandable, dislike to Patrick. At least he was not alone in his feelings. He furtively looked at the female next to him and then returned his gaze to traffic.

"My Lord, she is fine. I feel it." Sango answered, though her current expression belied the sentiments she tried to express in a carefree manner.

"Hnnnnn."

She did not look well when he had left her this morning and the sudden phone call from her requesting a private meeting at the house did nothing to allay his fears. Damn modern conveniences! He could have flown there in shorter time, but Kagome's insistence he take the three tiresome, ningen council members to their home, did not go over well. It left him much later than anticipated. Something about her expression told him it was a must. There was sadness behind her eyes when she 'asked' him to do it. Her father still held sway, long gone from this mortal coil. She rarely got that look. Kagome had gripped him desperately in that moment, he fell silent. It was clear it was a must. Rare though it was, she was holding back.

The Priestess had gained foresight from her father and it hurt her greatly, most especially with respect to her Mate, from whom she, on rare occasions, had to maintain secrecy to outcomes. He could see the war within, but discipline had taught him never to ask. Sesshoumaru realized she was grateful for this small mercy. Responsibility had its burdens. He would not add to it.

-I-

"I didn't realize I was so hungry," Rin admitted, around a mouthful of tuna salad, little lips making tiny circles as she forked more into her mouth, greedily. "I can imagine father's horror, using Western utensils."

"They serve their purpose, and the Lady does wish to make all those present for tomorrow night's festivities comfortable. The point is to celebrate, not stand on ceremony as to cutlery." Norio said, equally pleased with his preparation of the small meal.

He eyed his friend carefully. She was still pale. Regardless of what the Western Lord would do, Norio was pleased he had called the doctor, who was on his way.

"When you are finished, Lady Rin, may I escort you to your chambers? You should rest."

Loose, shiny dark bangs fluttered, as Rin raised her eyes to the midnight blue head across from her, knowingly. "Do I actually have a choice, Norio?"

"No, my Lady," was the factual response with just the hint of a handsome, weathered smile.

-I-

"Someone here has been to your home, Shippou. Their intent is malevolent," the Warlock corroborated the fox demon's worst fears. Sesshoumaru had been right about ancient magic.

Sharp, green eyes turned to pale gray-blue, "Rin is at home alone…"

"She is in no danger, Shippou. Lord Sesshoumaru is on his way. I know you don't agree, but you had to remain. You are chief of the subcommittee and it would look odd, regardless, if you left. Your child is not due for another month. The less advantage they have, the better. All must appear normal; the only reason Lady Kagome has also remained behind."

Shippou shrugged. He was tall for a fox demon, almost Patrick's height. Auburn hair still kept long, but now in a heavy braid that swung with each movement of his head. Green suede shirt, barely, hiding his broad back, nor the coiled, powerful muscles hidden beneath his vestments.

"It hasn't been easy…" he said distantly with a deceptively musical timber in his voice. "This is our fourth try." Shippou added tiredly, sadness, clouding his sea green eyes.

"She being human has much to do with it. It is neither of your faults. It's just biology." Patrick responded. "You are differing species. Be grateful that the opportunity has presented itself again. Have faith."

They both stood at the smoked glass, upper window to the council, watching the gathering slowly departing.

An importunate rap on the wooden door from behind, causing both males heads to spin simultaneously. Kagome was accompanied by a very unpleasant, desiccated scent.

"Come." Shippou said, eyes narrowing, powerful muscles on alert. He could tell, whatever was to come was not to his liking. The Western Lord, as always, had been right.

-I-

The stairs to the second floor had never looked so foreboding, nor so endless, Rin thought, as she grasped the pro-offered, callused palm and smiled sheepishly at her companion.

"Might I suggest, just this once, that I carry you, Lady Rin? I know it is not my place to touch you," Norio finished, blushing profusely.

"Oh Norio, we no longer live in the Feudal Era, despite what father thinks. I would be grateful of your able assistance, if it is not too much trouble. Thank you," Rin responded tiredly, she already knew something was wrong, as she tried to stave off the fear.

It was the work of a moment as she was hoisted gently into strong arms, small arms thrown about his neck. He smelt of grass, earth and comfort; all her favourite things.

"Thank you."

"No need. I am honored, Lady Rin." Norio responded, taking the stairs at double time, even more sure than before, he had done the right thing in calling her doctor.

-I-

"She won't like it, Sesshoumaru." Sango re-iterated. Even after all this time, the Taiyoukai could be headstrong when it came to his Mate.

"It is irrelevant whether she does or not. This Sesshoumaru has made this decision and it will be done. How are things progressing? Will everything meet the appointed hour?"

Sango shook her head. "Males are stupid aren't they? Even those seemingly intuitive."

A low growl vibrated the car. Sango rolled her eyes. "It doesn't work on her, and it most certainly doesn't work on me. We are not youkai females and hence do not respond well to veiled threats, my Lord. Speak your mind."

"At least the pure blood youkai female knows her place and adheres to the protocol of her Mate and position as female." Sesshoumaru said with just the hint of bitch to his baritone.

Sango gazed at him indifferently. Kagome had chosen well. He was magnificent, but egotistical to a fault. Nothing like her…

"We need to pick up Kioshi and Yoshiro." she said, ignoring his attempt at bating her.

"Your son, he is influencing Yoshiro. This Sesshoumaru wishes you to have a firm talk with him."

"On what, exactly?" Sango said, watching the winter landscape pass. It was seemingly peaceful, regardless of the strife within the council, or the foreboding she felt. Sango took a deep breath, waiting on the inevitable, one of Sesshoumaru's diatribes. How had she ever feared him? How had she ever been so firm in her knowledge of demons and ningen and how different they were. Aside from species, their wants and desires were the same for their offspring: to grow, to achieve, to love, existence with purpose, with promise of a better day; continuity.

Their differences were in the end superficial. She smiled softly to herself, the pleasing sight of a deer off in the distance running from the thrumming engine beneath them.

Home was close now.

"To put it bluntly, your son is a pervert. I do not wish him to instill his values, or lack of them, in my first born son.' Sesshoumaru added in a clipped manner.

Sango bellowed with laughter, frightening the Western Lord at her sudden outburst.

She looked across at the dog demon's handsome, perfectly tailored profile and stifled a laugh. Her sister of spirit and time had much to say on his sexual peccadilloes, something best not shared. Women did that. He would not approve, nor understand how the sisterhood shared intimacies of the males within their lives. Instead she responded.

"You do remember who his father is, yes?" she responded dryly.

"Hnnnn…would that I could forget." Sesshoumaru added, driving on. Regardless of his current demeanor, sadness took him, and the rest of the voyage home was in silence for both.

Rin, paramount in thought.

_sks_

"Breathe! Damn it woman, breathe!" Norio shouted, despite his best attempt at calm.

He had never done this before. There was simply too much blood and Rin had fainted. He could see the little head and one shoulder. There was soft auburn down amidst the thick,viscous blood. He wanted to cry, but there was no time for it. She would live. He would have it no other way.

"Rin! Kami damn you! Don't leave me! You cannot leave me! Don't you dare!" he ground out between clenched teeth. "Not now! Don't you dare. You have a pup to take care of! Shippou would kill me and rightly so! Your father is another matter entirely. He will regret his act of contrition. Don't you dare, leave. The spring gardens have yet to be done," growled Norio, a bead of sweat burning one blue eye, as he worked his way, gently through the blood, easing the small being into existence.

A whimper, a tired, forlorn whimper, but it was enough, as he eased the other small, pale shoulder out. She breathed. He praised the Kami, as he had never done before. The scent of sweat and blood, heavy in the air and that of a new scent, a new being, a new hanyou with auburn fuzz and tireless lungs, baying its existence to the afternoon air. Life was renewed with the tiny wail. Norio's shoulder's sagged. It was done.

Somewhere, somehow, the short, stocky man was pushed aside by a white robe and several voices. One female, another male and then a high pitched squeak, then a thud, that had to be Jaken. He was lifted to a soft chair. It is the only memory he had of the hallowed event.

-I-

Small hands curled around his midsection, pulling him to her. "You have a beautiful granddaughter." Kagome murmured against Sesshoumaru's back. "Our first."

"Thank you, Miko," the Taiyoukai answered, eyes and thoughts still set on the peaceful silence on a field beyond their bedroom window.

"For what, my beloved?"

"This, for the simply act of bending, for allowing me to see the merits of a life. The very life that saved Rin's today."

Kagome chucked, distracted by the pleasure of his natural scent. She could wish to bury her nose in his essence and still, its ephemeral quality eluded her. His warmth, his strength, his candor, his very breath, the simple pleasure of his shared existence with her;

"No, I thank you for time, gifting me with you and all that is you, including our first granddaughter. May the tribe increase," she murmured, her cheek happily resting on his spine.

"Hnnn."

Sunsets, they happened every day without fail, cloud or shine, but on this one, the Taiyoukai smiled. He was full, replete, happy. For a moment, he had glimpsed the meaning and the purpose of a life fulfilled.

"Bed, I think. Tomorrow is a new day, Miko, and there is much to be done." He said, missing his father suddenly. Glad for the presence of the small, yet powerful being who held him aloft in her fragrant embrace. Power was truly held in the smallest of things.

Kagome smiled.

**Author's Note**

**No act of kindness is without its merits, even when you cannot see how it affects the course of time.**

**EP**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi **without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**Title: Sesshoumaru's Mate – A Valentine's Story  
Author ElegantPaws**

**Genre: AU**

**Edited by: Meara**

**Part 8 – Love Is Stronger Than Pride**

How small this creature with the thin auburn down atop its head, thought the Western Lord, leaning over the crib. It gurgled unintelligibly up at him. Cloudy, blue-green eyes gazed at the shadow that hovered above it, small hands reaching up towards the protective, large shadow.

If it had known the name of the vibrancy it would have called it red. The new being understood there was a connection; safety, home, and the possibility of comfort. It was a bit cold right now and wet. This vibrant light could rectify this new unwanted feeling. It was the only thing it was sure of and so it continued to communicate as best it could.

"Serves me right for sending Jaken to sleep," murmured the Taiyoukai, carefully lifting the wet bundle into his arms, being careful with her head. The Western Lord did not, however, reach the changing table in sufficient time. A rather virulent, indeed effluent, warmth assailed his delicate olfactory senses, and arms…_wetly_.

He quirked a brow at the small entity with disapproval and sniffed, "You will be mindful of your bowel movements in future, small one. This Sesshoumaru does not appreciate such familiarity."

She gurgled in relief and yawned, revealing pink gums with tiny white protrusions. Sesshoumaru examined them with pride. Fortunately for Rin, he thought, breast feeding of a hanyou was short lived. Izoyoi would have fine, strong fangs soon. Her warm milky breath reaching his nostrils, he closed his eyes and nuzzled her hot little head beneath his lips. His heart stilled for a moment, memories of his own pups and more specifically Satori's dramatic birth came to mind.

Kagome, usually a caring, humane, kind woman of infinite patience, transformed into a crazed banshee during birth, yet stoically, he never left her side. Then again, now that he recalled in all its colorful details, he could not have done otherwise, considering the death grip that left his arm bruised for days afterwards.

Those many years in her tachi, and most unfortunately as best friend of his brother, became quite telling in her rather vicious and somewhat unfeminine use of language with respect to his noble personage.

Blame was cast, ignominies abounded and there was a strong and rather strident pre-disposition on her part to the effect that should this sacred aspect of life occur again, he must find the biological means of producing their next pup while she applied the damp cloths to his neck and forehead while and entreating him to breathe and focus.

Sesshoumaru found logic was not appreciated and all his years of quiet stoicism proved useful in the birthing chamber as more than once, it had occurred to him to smother his Mate where she lay. It had been touch and go as to whether they would have another, but Yoshiro was the easier birth and most deadly of all.

He came into the world gracefully and quietly as Kagome fainted from fatigue alone. Her labor had been long and suspiciously relatively pain free.

For the third time in the Taiyoukai's long life he experienced real fear when his son entered life blue, passive, unbreathing. Sesshoumaru and Tatsuo froze. A blood curdling scream brooked the silence as the Hanyou stormed into the room and held the pup aloft, growling into its small face. Surprisingly getting the desired response, a pathetic little mewl, before placing the new born back in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Asshole! He needed a reason to live! Do your job. I won't always be here, ya know!?" Inuyasha said gruffly. "And tell lazy bones to wake up. She could sleep through anything," he said, stomping back through the doorway.

Tatsuo did not flinch, but instead looked to the Taiyoukai who growled softly at the pup, giving his new born a tentative sniff before handing over the now squalling pup to the Healer. Sesshoumaru looked down into sleepy brown eyes and the soft tired smile of the Priestess.

"Yoshiro," she whispered and closed her eyes to rest, her small hand gripping his arm, pulling him towards her. Sesshoumaru climbed atop the futon, folding his Mate into his arms and listened to her even breathing for a time, despite the pervading scent of blood, sweat and yes, tears.

The White Prince and his Lady lay quietly, while a white faced Hanyou stood in shadows catching his breath, quietly on guard a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Inuyasha had been afraid. Brushing the tear from his face roughly, he steeled himself, walking off with head held high, past the guards, including Masaru, who had kept a discrete distance from the birthing chamber.

He had his own shit to do. He didn't have time to take care of Lord Asshole and his brood; cocky shit that he was in every other aspect of his life except when it came to Kagome.

There were the guards to put through their paces now that the alternate heir to the Western Lands, his nephew, had come into the world. A slow smile graced his handsome, tired face. Ayame would be back from the North soon. He missed her.

His family was once again safe.

"Masaru, what the fuck are you grinnin' at? Inuyasha's gruff bark faded into memory. It was the last thing Sesshoumaru heard as he cradled the damp, salty forehead of his Mate, before sleep took them both to more peaceful pastures.

The Shiro was safe in the Hanyou's more than capable hands.

And time moved on to the present.

Placing her down, he readied her supplies, just as the adjoining door cracked a fraction, and Kagome padded over the carpet towards them.

"Why are you not asleep? It will be dawn soon, and the invasion will begin," he said quietly, meticulously checking the water's temperature before dunking the wash cloth in and soaping it vigorously.

"We could bath her…" Kagome advised looking at his damp dark sleeves, amused by the stern expression she got for her interference in their private moment.

Sesshoumaru was meticulous about his person. The very fact that he had rolled the offending injury to his linen shirt away from his pale skin to attend his Grand-Pup said much in the way of his own evolution as being.

Izoyoi's needs came first.

"Had I wished to do so, I would have, Miko," was his terse response, returning to the task at hand.

"So sorry, my Lord, you are not the only one in love, you know?" Kagome answered, ignoring her Mate and reading the new diaper and the little cotton shirt.

"She will need feeding soon."

"I am also aware of this, Kagome," the Taiyoukai said evenly, inspecting his handy-work while the warm, rubbery specimen in front of him pulled at strands of silver that had fallen, unbidden over his shoulder.

"It seems you have a new admirer, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome chuckled, "She has excellent taste, if I do say so myself."

He ignored the tug. She was strong, he noted matter-of-factly, extricating the cool, silk from a tightly clenched hand.

One last, careful sniff made sure she met with his approval, "Powder, I think," he added, extending one hand to Kagome impatiently. If she would insist on standing there, she would be put to good use.

The Miko chuckled, handing said to her Mate.

"You're good at this," she said as an aside, watching closely as he deftly creamed, powdered and redressed the infant. He inspected her once more, one claw carefully smoothing an auburn brow's furrow, before handing her to the Priestess with feigned dispassion.

She would be beautiful, he mused as she smiled up at him in thanks for the new dry feeling.

Izoyoi had been right.

This red glowing mass had proved protective and gentle and its voice rolled pleasantly within her ears, giving comfort.

"Take her to Rin. She is in need of nourishment," was Sesshoumaru's response.

Another being held her then, it too was strong but of a different variety. This one overpowered her senses in an entirely different way, reminiscent of the life giver. Blue green eyes seeing only shadows closed, at the overwhelming brightness that came from this smaller being, whose warm hands held her possessively, while softly cooing in her ear.

Kagome smiled up into cool, imperious amber. Indifferent to the command in his tone, pulling him down by his shirt collar and planting a wet, promissory kiss on his lips.

"We are due for another."

"Hnnn, perhaps," he said noncommittally, returning to the clean up. How could an entity so small produce so much detritus, he wondered, as he righted the area to his exacting specifications. Jaken would awaken soon and chaos would engulf his home with the party guests and caterers. He was glad for the private moment shared with the only being he could not live without.

She need not know, he did not wish his Mate pain and with each birth, there was, however faint, the possibility of losing his life; her. Yoshiro had been easy, but he was almost still born, but for the intervention of his brother. The Hanyou had proved his worth that day, though he would never tell him so. It was simply understood.

-I-

Morning came quietly. It always did for the last hundred or so years. Each day began as it seemingly always did. Tea, practice in the dojo, sometimes with Kagome, most often Inuyasha, but today was different. The swarm had descended.

Noise! The sound of a hundred voices, foreign smells, hasty footsteps. He would hold up here in the study until most of the annoyances were done in readying the 'birthday do.'

A gentle rap at the shoji pulled his attention away from the detailed report on Patrick Maeve Brennan. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed with just a hint of satisfaction as his lips quirked. Finally, something he could work with.

"Come, Sango."

The former Demonslayer looked cautiously about her before entering and sliding the shoji gently closed behind her.

Sesshoumaru looked up from the papers on his desk. "There is no need for caution. She and Ayame are in town with Inuyasha's brood, attending to last minute preparations."

Sango glowered at the demon Lord then sighed, flopping into the closest chaise, before remembering to glare.

"I'm at my wits end with all these damn secrets I am being forced to keep, Sesshoumaru. Tell her already!"

The dog demon's ears twitched at her tone. Steepling his fingers, the Taiyoukai met her gaze blandly.

"You are losing your edge, Slayer. Strategy is everything in a military maneuver such as this."

"Happy Birthday, Sango. I hope you had restful sleep, considering you were up half the night in preparation without any evident thanks or by your leave," she retorted sarcastically. "I'm getting too old for this and deceiving Kagome is not my idea of fun, my Lord. I hope you are prepared for the fall-out?"

"There won't be any," he said dryly, returning his gaze to the papers which he gathered and scooted towards her.

She leaned forward, retrieved them and grew silent, sporadically looking up for confirmation of what she read in his eyes. "Does Masaru know of this?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "As does Inuyasha and Shippou. It seems we have the same prey, though by a different name."

"How fortuitous," she replied stifling a yawn and returning the three sheets of white parchment. "Might have known you would not agree without an ulterior motive," she yawned again, slowly rising from the chaise, brow furrowed in thought.

"What?" the Taiyoukai asked without raising his head. There were a few finer points he needed to research himself about the Romans overtaking Britain and the ancient faith they had found there.

"You're worrying needlessly, my Lord. He won't make a move now. The gathering would preclude that and with Padraig at her side, not to mention…you and the rest of us. It would be next to impossible to succeed. We simply won't allow it. We are one."

Gilded slits met her shrewd brown, before the Slayer snickered.

"You're real trouble tonight is a petite, onyx haired woman who is going to have your guts for garters when she finds out what this party is really in aid of."

Sango turned, heading for the shoji, then stopped mid stride, "At least at first, that is."

"Slayer…"

The Taiyoukai pointed a sharp claw towards the corner of the desk, where a plainly wrapped package lay, purposefully ignoring her comment. She was just as bad as the Hanyou these days, even if there was truth in her words.

Sango's eyes followed the tapered digit to its sharp nail's tip and the square box in its trajectory. She had noticed it, but had missed its potential significance, thinking it nothing more than the daily household mail and of no consequence.

"Take that with you. It is in recognition of your five hundred odd trips around the Sun."

The Western Lord cleared his throat, reaching for his tea without looking at the female hovering over the box. Something was constricting his throat. He felt the shift in her aura and stiffened his jaw, warding off any further conversation on the matter.

Strong fingers touched the paper covering's surface tentatively before picking up the light package. She shook it speculatively with a half smile.

The Taiyoukai glanced at her dismissively, his thoughts returning to the Patrick Pestilence that had befallen the House of Taishou. He needed just a little more proof about the antecedents of the Celtic Plague his first born was so enthralled with, before he could be sure of his next move. The pleasurable thought of dispatching him was still an option, though he would need cunning to circumvent the females of his clan. He needed to think.

It would not do to thank him, she knew. Instead, she bowed and gracefully exited the study and quietly slid the shoji closed.

Sango looked up into the piercing sapphires colored eyes of Masaru, who had patiently waited for her return. He looked tired.

"You knew, didn't you?" she stated, rather than asked, pursing her lips in some semblance of annoyance.

Masaru's sighed, avoiding her question. "Kirara will not listen to me. She insists on standing guard over Izoyoi while Rin sleeps."

"But Shippou is home. It is not her place to do so." Sango exhaled in defeat, resting her head on his chest and groaned. "Remind me, to disappear for my birthday next year, will you?"

"Yes, but right now they are having a stand off over the crib and Jaken is hyperventilating as we speak in the kitchens. It seems several lobsters are missing and apparently one almost removed one of his claws in his clumsy attempt at retrieval. Patrick is seeing to him. It is your turn, woman. I must deal with Lord Inuyasha who is making a nuisance of himself barking orders at the catering staff and examining each ingredient the cooks are utilizing and finding all wanting and or potentially poisonous to demons."

The Slayer growled, squaring her broad, all be they feminine, shoulders, and marched towards the nursery with Masaru a few steps behind; first things first.

She missed Masaru's smirk and the lecherous way he watched her round derriere in its rapid movement within the form fitting coral silk dress. Yes, thought Masaru, this was a very good day to die.

-I-

"You think it safe yet to go back?" inquired Yoshiro of his elder sibling. Never once had his home had such chaos. First the birth and now, near on a hundred foreign bodies had descended on their household. There was nothing for it but to retreat to their Mother's arboretum, under the circumstances. No one would find them here and call either into service. He felt for Patrick, but he was on his own. He might as well get stuck in on the deep end.

Satori held her head up, one, elfin, pink ear twitched. "No, not yet." she said indifferently. She chuckled and nudged her brother. "Listen!"

Both sat quite still in lotus before bursting out laughing. "Uncle Yasha is hilarious!" Yoshiro snickered. "Imagine using a ladle that way…Ahhh Satori, didn't Mom say he couldn't use language like that in the house anymore?"

She nodded sagely, tapping her nose. "Only in her presence, if you remember."

"We can however, use this to our advantage at a later date." She winked at her little brother with an evil glint in her hazel eyes. Yoshiro shivered. She was more like their father than he was. The smile faded from his pale face, a sudden sadness overtaking the young Lord.

"I'll never be like either you or Father," he said, attempting to school his face into blandness, carefully watching a single bee buzz around a pale, hybrid tea rose.

Hazel eyes appraised the young male, narrowing in understanding.

"He is proud of you, Yoshiro."

"Yeah, I can see that. I can tell by how he avoids me and watches me with that vacant stare, and the disappointed tilt of his brow," he spat back with more venom than he intended. He rose to his feet in one graceful movement in an effort to put distance between his emotions and the pain he felt at non acceptance from the one being he most craved it from.

Satori did not move detectably, though her muscles tensed in readiness to pounce. "You are a Taishou," she said evenly, between clenched teeth.

Angry golden eyes turned on his sister, the tips of his white fangs showing below his upper lip. "Shut up! I should never have been born. You are the only one he thinks of, the only one he spends time with. So don't tell me I am a Taishou. You are the only one he needs or cares about!"

The slap that burned his pale cheek fire red was swift and stinging, bringing water to his eyes. Looking up at the male that had accosted him, Yoshiro flinched, as a lump formed in his throat. Proof positive now of his thoughts as cold citrine glared down at him.

"Satori, go. Assist your future mate. See to Jaken. Dispense with him if he persists in blubbering over the canapés. He grows tiresome in his old age. The humans are overrunning our home and they bear watching. Protect it…and if need be, hang your Uncle from the nearest tree bound and gagged until his Mate returns. Masaru has enough to do."

Satori lowered her head, avoiding the Taiyoukai's eyes. She did not wish him to see, what he already knew was there; a smirk.

"Yes, Father."

Silence…

Small though they were at his tender age, Yoshiro girded his loins, prepared for the worst. His father had never raised a hand to him in his one hundred years. He met his gaze with false bravado, attempting to be stoic, as the outer door shut to the arboretum.

"You were not meant…" he stuttered apologetically, his voice failed him as he lowered his gaze in shame.

Like rolling thunder, Sesshoumaru spoke, all be it paced thunder.

"Look at me, Yoshiro," commanded the resonant baritone.

He could feel the swell of his father's jyaki and the young male's mouth went dry as he raised his eyes to the being that still stood two feet taller than him. Perhaps in another hundred years he would gain his height. That of course, depended on if he lived through the moment at hand.

"Never presume."

It was not quite what Yoshiro had expected as a response, as he watched the back of the tall, broad shouldered being in retreat.

**Author's Note**

I hope you enjoyed. One more segment to go of this epilogue and this journey ends…expect the next installment of _This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate_ shortly. I thank you in advance for your patience. THAT IS GOING TO BE ONE DAMN LONG CHAPTER. Be prepared to read (chuckle).

**Namaste**

**EP**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi **without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

Title**: Sesshoumaru's Mate – A Valentine's Story  
**

Author**: ElegantPaws**

Genre**: AU**

**Mature Content: Sensual situations. You have been warned.**

Edited by**: Meara the Celt  
**

**Dedicated to Violetcarson who always makes me howl with laughter! Thanks girl (wink).  
**

Part 9** – Shibui – (Hidden Beauty)**

**-I-**

Yoshiro's brows furrowed as he bit his lower lip concentrating on his task at hand, determined as he was to gift his father with his time and efforts in the newly constructed tea garden. It was also an excellent excuse to get away from the din of preparation for his Aunt Sango's birthday party.

The evening promised to be eventful as youkai of distinction from near and far arrived by differing means for the event. It was odd, the young hanyou thought as he worked diligently that they should be here to celebrate a former Slayer's anniversary of sorts. However, it was not his place to question his parents as to why so much was being done for so simple an affair that had gone unnoticed, but for the immediate family, for the past hundred years.

Even Satori seemed to be high strung today. She skulked about in the background, looking diffident and wholly unimpressed by the rampant anarchy that was the caterers and household staff. She sporadically relieved her boredom by checking on his progress and offering unwanted critiques of his current work in the tranquil space.

Apparently the crooked footpath that wended its way through the lush greenery of artfully stunted pines and shrubs gave offense. She also deemed the forced irises below the weathered bridge garish and inappropriate for the season - entirely too modern in sensibilities.

Her last impromptu visit had elicited an uncharacteristic snarl from her baby brother as pebbles were flung at her retreating back. The perverse joy she appeared to glean with the constant reminder of her seniority was getting on his last nerve. It was bad enough that father clearly favored her.

It was Yoshiro's considered opinion that his sister took those four hundred or so years she had on him too seriously for the young Lord's liking. Regardless of the time the Western Lord spent with him in the confines of the dojo or pouring over ancient manuscripts and scrolls '_for his betterment_', he was clearly an afterthought. In many ways his Uncle had proved more of a mentor than the male who sired him and though he was loathe to admit beings saddled with the frailty of human emotions, it hurt.

He eyed the dewy path speculatively for flaws. Perhaps the forced irises along the ponds edge might have been too much and he had yet to set the Deer Chaser properly.

"I think you have done a splendid job, Yoshiro-sama."

Yoshiro spun on his heels assuming a defensive stance. He hadn't heard the entrance of Padraig who stood on the Drum Bridge beneath the blood red maples like a pale apparition cloaked in black. His austere, yet handsome, features cast in shadow by the diffused sunlight.

"A fine mix of modernity without forsaking the simple gentility, meaning and beauty inherent in a garden such as this. You should be proud, my Lord."

Awaiting permission to enter the sacred grounds, Padraig's shrewd, grey-blue eyes observed with mild amusement the hanyou's posture and countenance.

"May I join you, Lord Yoshiro?"

The hanyou's shoulders slumped, though his eyes remained diffidently curious as he self consciously nibbled his lower lip. This was not the first time today Padraig had made his presence felt. He appeared to be following him. First his early morning patrol of the grounds, and now this supposed co-incidence of a meeting on his afternoon stroll.

'_What does he want?_' Yoshiro's gut tightened.

"If you must," the young Lord answered with an imperious tone of schooled indifference, though his expressive, golden eyes remained suspicious.

Bowing deeply Padraig suppressed the smile that came to his lips as he descended the bridge silently.

It would never do to humor the young Lord, nor would it do to acknowledge the rustle of the pine trees behind him where a set of large, amber eyes were busy boring holes in the back of his head awaiting an opportunity to pounce should the need arise. Inuyasha had been dogging his steps most of the afternoon.

"Perhaps your Uncle would like to join us? He must be tired hanging from the tree all this time. I know his ears are good, but it would be so much more conducive to amicable conversation, don't you think?"

Yoshiro smiled broadly just as a red blur came into view swatting a twig from long, white bangs with a scowl.

"You might have 'Gome fooled, but I'm onto you! Keep away from the kid!"

**-I-**

His expression, as always, remained unreadable and the feel of his strong taut body atop hers, welcoming.

The whisper of hot, moist breath against her throat mirroring the sensual feel of the slick heat they shared with each searing thrust of his thick shaft within her tightly coiled depths. She shivered in want and writhed beneath him, panting softly.

They had to be quiet, the house was full.

A soft purr of satisfaction escape Kagome's lungs as long fingers gently caressed the face she had come to know and love while their lips met in a heated kiss and their tongues battled for supremacy once more. Supply limbs moving in time as she coiled her legs about his waist further deepening their union.

Kagome tittered and bit the Taiyoukai's lower lip, to the Western Lord's annoyance as he snapped his hips forward in rebuke. She gasped at the unexpected tactic and rather sudden shift that full invaded her loins establishing his dominance.

"Are we trying to come through my throat, my Lord?"

"Hmmm, perhaps…be quiet. We have guests," he murmured lazily against her throat with a surprisingly gentle nip. He resumed the desired rhythm as strong fingers grasping either side of her hips, covering her succulent mouth with his own once more in a kiss designed to quash any further protests or chatter.

In the midst of coitus the damn woman would make comment about the most ridiculous things. At first he had found this propensity of hers mildly disconcerting and at others most edifying. He had learned much about her likes in matters carnal this way and in time he had come to accept that this was merely a peccadillo of hers. In the end, the pleasure they took from one another far outweighed the anomalous behavior, particularly now as he felt her climax imminent and her pleasing scent spiked.

He was undone as lust dazed slits closed in focused concentration and he nuzzled her damp, heaving bosom. Clutching her warm body tightly within his arms, she writhed beneath him, her moans becoming more pronounced and guttural, setting fire to his already inflamed senses.

This was the moment he most cherished in their union as the muscles of his abdomen tightened painfully in anticipation and the searing heat of her core pulsed about his turgid length in preparation to milk him of his seed.

As wave upon wave overtook him, Sesshoumaru's body shuddered while sharp nails clawed at his lower back as he thrust mindlessly in ecstatic release filling her womb to overflowing.

In the aftermath, as always, they held one another. A gentle smile crossed her well kissed lips as she looked into the face she had come to love with a chuckle. His expression as always, remained seemingly unreadable, but centuries had taught her differently. As did his touch that remained gentle as he curled around her ready for a nap.

She joined him. There would be time enough to prepare for the evening's festivities and see what Sango was up to.

**-I-**

Yoshiro expectant eyes glowed with hope momentarily as he stared back at Padraig.

He had worked most of the morning in an effort to appease his sire's wrath at his unfortunate outburst.

His father's words still rang in his ears.

'_Never presume_.'

The hanyou's white, downy ears flattening to his skull in disappointment. He stooped and played dolefully with the newly set pebbles on the path, listening to the careful approach of his sister's affianced. Though a Westerner he appeared to know much about gardening in the traditional sense. Uncle Yasha was always a step behind and sometimes underfoot.

"Beautiful, but if I might suggest the path is perhaps too regular. Think of your own footfalls, they are never truly symmetrical."

Silence followed but for the rhythmic thudding of the bamboo Deer Scare as it repeatedly filled with water and emptied in the tsukabai. The simple granite bowl designed for cleansing before tea. Yoshiro had personally worked on for months in secret.

"Does it really matter? Father rarely approves of anything I do."

"How could he not, Yoshiro-sama?" Padraig asked with a kindly questioning lilt as he unfurled his cloak elegantly before sitting on the limestone bench.

Inuyasha huffed and joined his nephew by the pond with a sidelong glare at the interloper with the big mouth who was obviously trying to score points. He looked at his nephew's young face furtively. The kid was falling for it hook, line and sinker, though he tried not to show it.

"Have you really looked at what you have created? It's stunning. I could never have done such a thing in a thousand years." the Celt mused aloud. "In my culture one fills every available space with flora of every kind and we abandon our gardens come winter."

Yoshiro turned grateful eyes upon Padraig before cloaking his expression once more and pointing to the circular bridge, a slight flush coming to his high cheek bones as he kept his voice even and implacable.

"In this tranquil oasis my mind can rest," he added with an approving smile.

"I have adhered to the precepts of the first Tea Master."

"Sen no Rikyu?"

The young male nodded shyly and returned his gaze to the koi, looking nervously at his Uncle's befuddled expression. '_What could it hurt to answer?'_

"Yes."

Yoshiro, bolstered by the calming lilt of Padraig's voice and the truth he found there, pointed to the circular bridge with pride before biting his lower lip nervously, hiding his face beneath the wealth of gossamer silk that was his hair.

"It is the best thing I have ever done. No matter what father might think."

Inuyasha ducked his head and scratched an ear uncomfortably.

"Get some balls, little guy. This maudlin shit doesn't wash for Taishou's. If you want your father's approval, earn it. When I was your age, I fended for myself and it wasn't easy. I was hungry most of the time but I never let the stuck up bastard, that's your Dad by the way, see me sweat."

Padraig snickered at the description to Inuyasha's total annoyance. He hadn't meant to amuse.

The kid obviously needed praise and he had to agree, it was kinda nice as far as bridges went. Maybe he should say somethin'. No way was the outsider gonna have the floor to himself. The pup was impressionable.

"Good job, kid," the elder Hanyou acknowledged gruffly, thumping Yoshiro's back with a fangy grin. Rising to his full, formidable height, Inuyasha gave a warning glare at the smug shit who was smiling knowingly at him as he casually walked the stone path for something to do other than endure the uncomfortable silence the three shared.

He was right. They were too regular for the normal breadth of natural footfalls.

'_The real question was how to fix them without hurting Yoshiro feelings?'_

The thought had barely left Inuyasha's mind before the much despised lilt interrupted.

"Though somewhat shorter than your father and yourself," Padraig began with a wicked, impish gleam in his eyes, "and considerably lacking in finesse, we could use Lord Inuyasha as a model for the correct placement of the stones."

"Why you, trumped up, piece of…!" Inuyasha growled retracing his steps rapidly bent on murdering the Celt. "I'm not short you skinny twit!"

Yoshiro forestalled the fight, refusing to look in his Uncle Yasha's infuriated, red face as he peered meditatively at the path before them with cool resolve.

"He didn't say you were short, Uncle Yasha and he is right. The stones are not correctly angled for the average span between steps. Satori mentioned the same thing earlier, but I chose to ignore her advice out of sheer bullheadedness."

Standing between the two males bent on a fight Yoshiro sighed looking at each as though they were tiresome children.

"Will you help me please, Uncle Inuyasha? You really are the ideal model because you have a relaxed pace of walking."

Padraig smiled as Inuyasha processed the very diplomatic description of his gait.

"Kay…_**only**_ cause you asked and **I'm not short**!"

As all three worked, they listened to the subtle shift of wind across weathered bows within the tranquil enclosure and found solace in the trill and burble of water cascading gently over the rocky fall beyond the_ Taiko Bashi. __The bridge's reflection within the water formed a perfect circle. A_ private dedication to his Sire that would never be spoken aloud and could only truly be appreciated from the vantage of the tea house.

"Why a circle, Yoshiro; the Taiko Bashi, I mean?" Padraig queried airily, his bright incandescent eyes sparkling with mirth as Yoshiro blushed, further giving credence to his suspicions. "If memory serves, my Lord, Maru can be interpreted as circle - very clever. The placement of the poisonous Japanese Laurel bushes beneath is also an excellent touch.

The young hanyou averted his gaze.

"Brennan-sama, no offense but this is a private matter. I do not wish to speak of."

Padraig shrugged with a benevolent grin, handing the last stepping stone to the paths creator.

"Understood, Yoshiro-sama. We all hold our secrets close. It is simply that its position within the garden intrigues. I am sure, Lord Sesshoumaru will appreciate it."

Inuyasha harrumphed indignantly. "This is nice and everything but I'm bored and hungry. If you two want to stand around all day lookin' at overfed koi, suit yourselves. I'm going back to the house."

The Celt bowed perfunctorily with a mischievous smirk. It appeared the elder hanyou understood the symbolism of the Drum Bridge too and wanted no part of the discussion.

He didn't believe Lord Inuyasha for a minute but still this respite did finally afford an opportunity to speak freely without being disturbed by the chaotic aura of the elder hanyou in over-protective mode.

Astute grey-blue eyes focused on the younger hanyou as he exchanged pleasantries with his much adored Uncle.

The young male was a perfect blend of both his parents in physique and demeanor. Though currently plagued by undisciplined emotions, his true strength lay buried deep, like his mother. He too carried more than one soul within; an ancient soul that stood as guardian over this clan. For a moment, just a moment, Padraig wondered if the Western Lord knew of this fact. Yoshiro was the tether opposite of Satori who wore her stature as warrior for all the world to see with cool calculation and a rapier sharp mind, very much like her father. Yoshiro's strength had yet to be tested for what it truly was. It would explain the affinity between himself and his Aunt Sango's son, Kioshi who remained an unknown quantity and somewhat guarded in Padraig's presence.

Yoshiro was the Keeper, the quiet Sentinel that kept the being who haunted the grounds of the property at bay as it awaited an opportune moment to strike - would that Yoshiro only knew.

"So how long did the bridge take to complete?" Padraig inquired conversationally as they walked through the verdant greenery in relative peace. The sudden whisper of silken garments from behind quickened the Celt's heart.

"Five months, three days and with a minimal of tools," was the whispered, predatory response that echoed within the enclosure.

Padraig stiffened defensively as his eyes searched for the owner of the near sibilant echo. It could not have been the Western Lord whose jyaki always preceded him. The Celt's heart hammered within his breast. His first thought, the defense of the inexperienced pup who had clearly not heard the hiss as he continued to chatter amiably.

Before giving it proper thought, the tall wiry male gripped the younger male's right arm and swung him behind him. Yoshiro landed painfully on his rear, stifling a shocked cry.

'_He is stronger than he looks_.' Yoshiro thought with new found respect as he groped beneath his silver mane for the dampness that was blood. He had landed against the Kotoji lantern.

Cold citrine eyes narrowed speculatively at the unexpected move, giving a cursory glance at the confused pup who gaped at his father with apologetic eyes. Sesshoumaru's clawed hand coiled about Toukijin's hilt reflexively.

The Padraig Pestilence had injured his pup, albeit unintentionally.

'_Most unacceptable_.'

"See to your injury, Yoshiro, then return to the dojo. Masaru awaits you there. You should have sensed my approach. I have been here for some time."

Padraig turned away from the piercing glare of the Western Lord who appeared lost in thought and offered his gloved hand to the young hanyou.

Yoshiro's frightened eyes met his briefly. Giving a barely perceptible shake of his head, the young male hurried as best as he could to get up and limped away in shame.

The wooden gate closed and the slumped back of the retreating figure caused the Celt's lower jaw to stiffen in anger as he turned icy blue eyes upon the Western Lord in reproach.

A silver brow quirked as Sesshoumaru held Padraig's angry glare with his own implacable gaze.

"If you have something to say, I grant you permission to do so with no fear of reprisal… _this once_."

"Trust me, my Lord. You don't want to hear what I have to say."

With a sudden flash of anger evident in cool citrine, Sesshoumaru's lips curved upward maliciously.

"Spineless." Sesshoumaru murmured absently. He too taking a step back, mirroring Padraig's previous movement before turning his back and gazing at the Drum Bridge as if seeing it for the first time.

"Yeeeesss, this Sesshoumaru can unequivocally add spineless and intrusive to your numerous failings in character."

Padraig mirthlessly chuckled, folding his arms across his chest as he glared at the Western Lord's back.

"Is this what you use to do to Inuyasha when he was a young, defenseless hanyou?"

The Western Lord jyaki became uncharacteristically muddled at the Celt's choice of words, though he did not deign to respond.

"You will find I am not so easily riled, my Lord. You'll have to do better; much better. I am not a hanyou besotted with you and in need of your approval. Nor do I give a rat's ass what you actually think of me personally."

Padraig's body prepared for the strike just barely managing to read the shift in Sesshoumaru's stance and avoiding the swipe of dripping claws. Four raggedly torn slashes of burning cloth hung limply at his chest, just below his heart.

"You missed, my Lord." Padraig coughed into his sleeve, his breath caught by the acrid stench of oozing moss and the other plants as he surveyed the damage with forlorn eyes.

Sesshoumaru's countenance remained indifference to the outcome of his snit, more involved, Padraig noted, in watching his reactions with clinical fascination.

"You're a piece of work, my Lord."

"Hold your tongue, Barbarian!" Sesshoumaru hissed.

With a rueful expression the warlock bent and touched the one remaining iris with reverence, ignoring the tall white clad figure hovering over him with menace.

Padraig thanked the gods for his good fortune. Whether by sheer luck or providence, its velvety mauve surface remained untarnished by the barrage, he had something to work with.

All Yoshiro's work would not be spoilt because he could not keep his temper in check, something he had always chided Satori for.

Providence had smiled upon him this day he mused, backing off his cloak carefully, avoiding the poisonous surface. The gloves came next as he peered impassively up at the glowering Dog Demon, who looked a might confused and irritated at being ignored so pointedly.

"Right, if you will excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama, I must make amends. The young _gentleman_ took great pains to force these blooms in the dead of winter in honor of Lord Inuyasha's wife and their upcoming anniversary. Such a kind heart should not always be disappointed by those it holds in _moderate_ esteem."

"Mate..." Sesshoumaru corrected matter-of-factly, continuing to glower, though his stance relaxed noticeably to Padraig's ever watchful eyes.

"I stand corrected, my Lord."

The Warlock sighed. Sesshoumaru had not moved a scintilla, but his jyaki remained muddled and for the first time, Padraig realized this shift in essence was in fact confusion in an otherwise self possessed being.

"Just out of curiosity, what is it you propose to do, Witch?"

"Warlock is preferable."

Fascinated by the graceful movements of Padraig's hands and the melodic murmurings coming from his lips, the Taiyoukai stooped with an impatient huff.

"Be that as it may, _**Warlock**_. Answer this Sesshoumaru, immediately."

Piercing blue eyes, cold as the winter skies, regarded the Western Lord with mild irritation.

"I am granting your deepest wish, my Lord. To see what Satori sees and perhaps the dragon within you will finally rest and we can get on with the task foretold."

Sesshoumaru's spine lit from within. The burn of ages past upon his chest throbbed where the talisman had always rested.

"Would you care to repeat that statement, Brennan Padraig?"

The Celt smiled, accepting the challenge with a simple shrug and a show of his palms; each embossed with an undulating serpent, shedding an eerie purple light with each subtle undulation of their scales as they reached for one another across the great divide that was the space between Padraig's palms.

"Some cultures revere the serpent and still others revile them out of fear. In feudal times, for both our cultures, they were often called _dragons_. I find it humorous that this mark I wear with pride is now known as the Caduceus or Staff of Asclepius, the totem of my chosen profession as a medical practitioner."

Sesshoumaru blinked rapidly.

A thinly veiled smirk graced narrowed lips as Padraig saw, if only for a moment, genuine shock upon the Taiyoukai's handsome face before he returned his gaze to Padraig's long fingers and the familiar mist he saw rising from his palms.

"If you will, my Lord?"

"Be quick about it. The Ladies Kagome and Satori are approaching rapidly with a less than congenial demeanor."

"Understood. I will let you lead in this instance." Padraig murmured though his attention remained with the heavily misted garden, checking for missed details, oblivious to the askance manner in which Sesshoumaru glared at the back of his dark head.

'_Let_ this Sesshoumaru lead? You overstep, Barbarian. Do not make this a habit."

Within moments the tea garden was right again, including the formerly rent cloak which Padraig hurriedly put on, before remembering the lantern and the telltale bloodstain. With a careless wave of his wrist it tottered forward, hiding the blood stain and splashed into the stream.

"Be aware, Barbarian, I am honor bound to penalize you for harming _my_ pup."

"Also understood."

Padraig managed not to flinch as a trickle of blood left the open wound that was his split lower lip. He licked the burning flesh with relish and grinned maniacally at the Western Lord in understanding. The fire that was the Pict within was roused as it had not been for a millennia now and with a snarl ancient and feral in its depth Padraig charged the Mighty Taiyoukai both bodies toppling in the stream and the tussle began.

Inuyasha had not left, though he said otherwise. Currently he was bathed in confusion. This current situation proved more intriguing than the night before with Padraig and Kagome in the arboretum. He could smell blood in the air and with glee he acknowledged it was the lippy upstart from away with the weird hands and penetrating gaze.

'_I'm not short! Sesshoumaru and the kid are abnormally tall as are you fucktard!_'

The Goshinboku proved an excellent spot for the viewing of the games while keeping an eye out for the interfering women of their clan. They always spoilt a bit of fun. Thankfully Ayame was herself busy tending the preparations or she would undoubtedly be part of the soon to be fray.

He smirked with satisfaction as Padraig managed to land a blow and trip the Western Lord into the pond once more. Something he had never quite managed to do in all these years. He promised himself that he would stop it if things got out of hand, but for now it was a beautiful thing seeing Sesshoumaru looking like a drowned rat – Padraig would, of course, pay for that, he knew, but that sat well with him too. He was not short!

**-I-**

"Padraig!? Father!?" Satori ran toward the tea house, Kagome not far behind, her fists balled at her sides as she ground her teeth.

'_This shit has to stop! Those two must never be left alone together again.' _the Western Lady thought with aggrieved little dark brows.

'_I well agree, Mother.'_

'_Satori! What have I and your father repeatedly told you about invading others private thoughts unannounced?'_

'_My apologies, Mother. You were broadcasting loud and clear. I couldn't help it.'_

'_Be mindful of it in future.'_

'_Padraig is hurt and father has soiled himself in a manner of speaking by falling in the pond!'_

'_I know about your Patrick and your father had best not be the cause of it or he will actually soil himself when I get done with him. He will regret the day the Inu-no-Taishou sired him and that other shit disturber, your Uncle who, as we speak, is doing nothing to break up the fight!'_

'_Mother, really, such violent images, and towards your chosen Mate, this cannot be countenanced in youkai society! Father was quite right. You have spent too much of your formative years in Uncle Yasha's company. It is telling in your thoughts.' _

'_Satori! Shut it now!'_

'_Yes Mother. I will keep my own counsel in future. You are part human, after all. These foibles cannot be helped. Father and I understand.'_

'_Smart girl, I still haven't forgiven you for the day you kicked the crap out of me while in the womb and forced me into battle!'_

'_My apologies, Mother. It really was for your own good.' _

**-I-**

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Inuyasha spat irritably, "an'just when it was gettin' good too."

At this rate they would be here in minutes, long before any appreciable amount of blood was shed to his satisfaction. If he had to admit it, Padraig was doing well for himself in hand-to-hand.

It was then that it struck Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru wasn't actually trying. In fact, at any point he could have ended the scuffle with his poisonous claws, but he chose not to.

"Lay him out already, Sesshoumaru! What the fuck are you playin' at?" the Hanyou bellowed as he jumped down from his perch and approached the fracas.

**-I-**

"I've had more than enough time to think about it and you know what?"

Pleasurable groans escaped Masaru's lips as Sango worked her magic.

"About the children, I mean pups?" she continued, tackling a particularly hard knot of muscle at the base of his spine.

Masaru genuinely purred like the proud Neko youkai he was.

Sango snickered. "I mean as near as I can figure. You all live considerably longer than we do, so it makes sense that your maturation mirrors ours but over longer periods of time. Don't you think?

"Mmmmmmmm….what of it?"

"Well, watching the progress of our own Koishi and Kagome's two, even Inuyasha for that matter, I've come to the conclusion that you not only chronologically age more slowly but emotionally too."

"You wish… Ouch! Sango?!"

"Don't push it! I can do a lot of damage from this vantage. Just listen. I've given this a lot of thought. I am not actually saying youkai are stupid." Sango continued with a smirk as he stiffened beneath her. "For example, take Yoshiro, he is over two hundred but with respect to maturity, I would say he is in his middle teen years as compared with Koishi who is more so in his late twenties by contrast."

"And?"

"Nothing really, just saying that perhaps for every hundred years of your life span, your species matures roughly seven in human terms.''

Sango's hands had stopped moving abruptly, her attention caught by the sudden flurry of movement beyond their bedroom window.

Reluctantly, Masaru raised his tousled head from the pillow. Sango's warm, silky thighs no longer straddled his, nor were her strong hands kneading the tired muscles of his lower back with soothing, mentholated oils.

He watched her rear with lewd appreciation as it moved beneath the demur, salmon colored robe she wore, her movements graceful and quiet as she glided across the tatami toward the window to investigate the sudden kerfuffle.

Sango always overreacted to any sudden unexplained movements. He smiled softly. She would never change nor did he wish her to - once a warrior, always a warrior.

"Come back here and attend me, woman."

His feigned commanding tone did not elicit the reaction he imagined as she lowered the curtain slowly with a wicked smile. The bed shifted beneath him and her welcoming warmth returned across his back. Sango continued to chuckle, warming her hands with the scented essential oils.

Peering over his shoulder curiously, he saw the secretive smile playing about her kissable lips.

"Well, are you going to share? What are Lady Kagome and Satori-sama up to? It was them, wasn't it?"

Sango nodded, continuing to chuckle mischievously, her callused hands massaged the soothing mixture into his abused muscles.

"If I read the current set of Kagome's shoulders correctly, the Killing Perfection is in for it. I would wager he is currently attempting to make short work of Patrick in the covered tea garden."

Masaru's eyes narrowed and his muscles tightened beneath her.

Sango sighed in resignation adjusting her position to tend his strong well muscled legs.

"So _that_ is where you were after practice today."

"What of it? It is my duty as head of arms to keep the pups under a watchful eye, at all times. We are not having this conversation, Sango. Drop it."

The urge to smack the pert male ass beneath her palms was strong as she admired the tanned skin and her mouth began to water.

Miroku would have been proud, she thought sadly, lifting a callused foot instead and examining the clawed little toe with affection.

"You need a pedicure."

"Over my dead body, Slayer."

"This could be arranged, Kitty."

Sango squealed in surprise finding herself beneath powerful coiled muscles, while a decidedly masculine purr filled her ears, sending shivers down her spine. She blushed at the intensity she saw in his eyes; eyes that held unguarded affection and lust for her alone.

She sighed dramatically, scented fingers, delicately placing wayward dark strands behind his ears.

"Happy Birthday, my Mate."

Her soft lips parted with a genuine grin.

"Pervert, you just want to get some before the party."

"The thought never crossed my mind," he whispered in her ear, while a callused palm meandering sensuously up her quivering inner thighs, parting her legs effortless as his own lips covered hers in a heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

One more to go! I hope you enjoyed! I must admit thoroughly enjoying the process of writing this one. I hope it translated in the writing.

Namaste

**EP**


End file.
